


I’ll be there for you

by Hotchsmikaelson



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Aaron Hotchner Whump, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Begging, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Emily Prentiss, Domestic Violence, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Emotional Aaron Hotchner, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Out of Character Aaron Hotchner, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Emily Prentiss, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Sub Emily Prentiss, Submissive Kink, Top Aaron Hotchner, Violence, Whump, hotchniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchsmikaelson/pseuds/Hotchsmikaelson
Summary: Hotch has been in an abusive relationship with Haley for too long, and he is on the verge of breaking. What happens when Emily finds out? Will he leave Haley and finally stand up to her? Will he fall for Emily as she stands by him and helps him? And will she fall for her married boss?EVENTUAL hotchniss but slow burn
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 34
Kudos: 40





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so I’ve had writers block for so long and no matter how much I try to update my other stories I just have had no inspiration..and then I started read a fic on Haley abusing Aaron, and I thought of a plot with an abusive Haley with Hotchniss. I don’t knos how this will plan out..it’s been a while since I’ve wrote anything, and this is completely different to the stories before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I’ve got some ideas for this story so stay tuned...and please don’t hate this first chapter it’s not the best but I just wanted to start by giving a bit of background about the relationship between Aaron and Haley and start to build up Emily and Aaron, but not too much...because this is slow burn :) 
> 
> Also get prepared for some hurt Aaron moments, because there will be a few in this story as it’s all about abuse and stuff so if this isn’t something you’d like..skip this story but if you do like it, enjoy :)
> 
> (PS sorry for the rambling)

Aaron Hotchner was good at compartmentalising. He was good at compartmentalising his cases. He was good at compartmentalising his own feelings. But most of all he was good at compartmentalising his own life. His home life. 

His team and no idea what went on inside the Hotchner household. It would stay that way. Nobody could ever know. It embarrassed Aaron too much.  
It had started just over a year ago, when Haley shifted from someone he once knew too who she was now. Even if he told anyone, they wouldn’t believe it. 

Haley Hotchner was not violent, she wasn’t manipulative and controlling. Not in anybody else’s eyes anyway.

Aaron hated it. He hated going home from a case. But he had a son too think about it and a part of him was waiting for his wife to come back. The wife he knew. Not the wife who called him names and belittle him , who turned violent too him, who called out any mistake he made and threatened to leave him. 

He’d dealt with domestic abuse cases more times than he could count, he knew that the partners would stay with the family because of love, their children. But he knew understood why they would, not until he started experiencing this himself. 

The thing was, Haley wasn’t that strong. At work, everyone knew him to be a tough, strong man. But at home, he wasn’t. Not against Haley.  
It was as if he became weak, or maybe it was the fact he didn’t have the conscience to touch a woman. 

He was close to all his team, he knew them. They knew as much about him as he would pretend to let on. He had a happy home. A loving wife and an adorable toddler. He would keep it that way. 

—-  
It was a long 3 days in Texas, and they’d just finished a case. Whenever they’d finished a case, he would tell Haley he was on the way back when they arrived in Quantico so he could go to his office alone and be in peace. 

He needed the time alone, it was his time to let his emotions out. He’d sit with a small scotch, so Haley wouldn’t shout for smelling the alcohol on him. And he’d finish his paperwork. Then he’d go home, after preparing himself. 

Tonight, he presumed the team had all gone home and he was in his office alone. He was the only one in the office, or so he thought.  
He sighed, putting his pen down and sipping a small amount of his scotch. 

As he heard the door knock, he flinched and looked up. It was Prentiss. Why was she still here?

He had gotten closer to Prentiss over the past few weeks, she was a valued friend and he couldn’t deny she was attractive. She had a boyfriend anyway, and he thought she would of gone home too him. 

Emily widened her eyes a little as she saw Hotch flinch, it was only a knock. “Sorry to bother you sir- but, I finished my paperwork and I was on my way home..but I knew you’d be here and I thought I’d hand it to you now.” She said, moving slightly into his office. 

He nodded, a little embarrassed she’d saw him flinch, she may think it was slightly odd. “Uh- thanks, Prentiss. You could of just waited till tomorrow though” he said with a small chuckle.

She nodded, “I know..but my date was cancelled. So I may as well.” She said with a small sigh. 

He raised a brow, “How come Jamie cancelled? It is,Jamie isn’t it?” He asked, motioning her to take a seat. 

She sighed, “He had work..he’s a doctor. And yeah, it’s Jamie.” She said, taking a seat. “How could your here so late?” She asked, looking directly at him. She’d always thought her boss was attractive, but looking at him more closely highlighted that even more too her. 

“I finish my paperwork before going home. So I don’t get Haley on my case if I do it at home..” he said with a light chuckle, if only she knew the real reason. That he hid in his office too avoid his wife. 

“Oh, well..I should be getting home. Netflix and takeout are calling my name” she said, rolling her eyes playfully, getting up from her chair. 

He looked at stand up and shook his head, “Hey...I can’t let you go and mope by yourself.” He said, grabbing an extra glass. “How about a drink?” He knew he would instantly regret that when he got home. Haley would know he was late. 

But he wasn’t thinking about Haley, he had realised Emily seemed a bit upset about her cancelled date, and he didn’t want to let his friend go home and be sad. The least he could do was offer his company for a short while.

Emily’s eyes lit up, it beat going home alone. “Okay. Just one..I don’t want to keep you.” She said, sitting back down. “Truth be told..I’m kind of disappointed he cancelled..this is the third time. I know he’s got a busy schedule, but so do we. And I’ve made the time..and I don’t know, maybe he’s going off me?” She had started to ramble. “Sorry- I didn’t mean too go on.” She chuckled, taking a sip of the drink Hotch put in front of her. 

He chuckled, she was cute when she was rambling. “I don’t think he could go off you...or if he did he’s an idiot.” Hotch replied, he realised what he said after he said it. He had a wife, he couldn’t say that. 

Emily smiled a little, “Thanks” she said, taking another sip. Part of her wondered if Hotch meant that. Or if he was just trying to comfort her. 

—-  
The pair chatted for over an hour, it was natural and they both enjoyed their conversation. It flew by so far that neither of them kept track of how much time had passed. When Hotch realised the time his mood changed significantly. It confused Emily, he almost seemed scared of how late it had got. She didn’t quite know what it was that had just happened, but she knew it was something she’d never seen her boss be like before. 

Aaron had quickly hurried out, and was driving home at a fast pace. He had enjoyed speaking to someone outside of work and someone he genuinely got along with.  
He couldn’t speak to his wife anymore, and except from work he didn’t speak to anyone else and it was always about work when he did. Plus, he trusted Prentiss, and there wasn’t many people he trusted. 

It was rare he went out with the team, he had told them it was because of Jack and Haley and that he never spent time with them. The truth was Haley wouldn’t let him. She didn’t trust her husband. 

Although he had started debating his time spent with her was not worth what could come. Who knew what kind of mood Haley would be in? And he wished he didn’t have to find out. 

—  
When he arrived home, Aaron sighed and swallowed. He opened the door with his keys quietly, and as he turned aeons gasped as he saw Haley standing there with her arms folded. She looked mad. 

“Where were you Aaron? You told me you’d be back over an hour ago from Texas.” She said, her tone was harsh and he was too familiar with that tone. 

He sighed, taking off his shoes, “I got held up. I got my paperwork done and..I forgot- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He said softly. 

“Where you with a woman? I bet you went off too meet a woman, didn’t you?” She spat. “You never do paperwork at the office.” 

He shook his head, “No- I promise, I didn’t meet another woman. Why would I, when I have you?” He said, coming closer to her. He hoped he would be able to calm her down. 

She looked at him and nodded, “What other woman would want you anyway?”she said with a scoff, “Unfortunately I’m the one stuck with you.” She added, as she walked off. 

He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, at least she didn’t get mad. That was a plus. 

“There’s dishes to do on the side, I left them for you to do.” Haley said, as he followed her into the kitchen and walked out too relax herself.

He looked at the dishes, she’d clearly left them for a couple days for him to do. That was a regular occurrence, she let him do all the housework. And get angry if he didn’t. He was always exhausted from work, but he had to fit it in. 

He sighed, and started cleaning the dishes. He was exhausted already, and it was getting late. He had wondered why she couldn’t of just done them, for once. But he knew she’d get angry if he didn’t do them.

As he had almost finished, he yawned and accidentally let slip of a glass from his slippery hands full of water and soap. He gasped, going down to quickly pick it up in hopes Haley didn’t hear. 

As he was on the floor picking up the pieces, he heard footsteps and stopped as he saw Haley standing above him. Her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

“Why can’t you do one single fucking thing right, Aaron!?” She shouted, “Your so useless” her voice was getting louder.  
He sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too-“  
She shook her head, kicking his chest with her foot, “No, I don’t want to hear it! Your late home, your ruining things! Your a waste of space, Aaron! Maybe these would of been done perfectly if you came home quicker?!” 

He groaned, holding his chest, she had winded him. “Maybe..you-“ he said, stuttering slightly, holding back what he was going to say and hope she wouldn’t hear.  
“Maybe I should what? What did you say Aaron?!” She asked.  
He swallowed, “I didn’t- I- just said..maybe you- you could do it. There was a lot and I’ve had a long day..” he said quickly, he shouldn’t of opened his mouth. This was his fault now. 

She gasped, slapping him round the face repeatedly. “Maybe YOU should be a better husband and get home earlier?! Do you ever think about the fact I watch Jack all day?!” She was screaming now. 

Her voice was hurting his ears, his already damaged ears. He hated her shouting. He felt like a child being punished. As she stood over him shouting. 

“I’m sorry-“ he pleaded, his eyes were glossy. Tears were threatening to spill, and before he knew it they had already fell.  
“Oh, look at you now...your pathetic. Crying.” She scoffed. “What are you, a baby?!” She was getting angrier, and she pushed him with all her force.  
She scoffed, walking off, muttering names under her breath. 

He had been cut badly on his arm by some large shards of glass and he sighed, he wiped his eyes and got back up. He was pathetic, she was right.  
He cleaned up his arm. It only left a few cuts on his arm, nothing big to cover up. 

He hated the days he had to cover up his bruises from the team, from a bunch of profilers who could easily catch the gist if he slipped up and didn’t cover them well enough. 

There was a time Rossi had almost saw a bruise on his neck, from when he was slammed into the wall but he had luckily been in a fight with an unsub that day and he got away with saying it was that. 

As he cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, he knew today he would be on the sofa. Whenever she got mad, she would throw him out the bedroom. He spent most days on the sofa. It was worse when Haley was drunk, but for once she wasn’t which was good for him. 

He set up his bed on the sofa, and sighed as he tucked himself into the duvet. He didn’t know how much more he would be able to take before he would break. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings hidden. 

———

A week later-

Aaron had got lucky, or as lucky as he could get, the rest of the week wasn’t too bad. Sure, she would degrade him at every opportunity she got. But she never got violent. Maybe she was changing, or so he thought. 

It was a Saturday night, and Haley had gone out. He had been on babysitting duties, so he decided to invite the team round and have them for dinner. JJ had brought Henry to play with Jack, and they had a good night as a team.  
Most of the team had left, and Emily was waiting for her cab to arrive. She was slightly tipsy and was talking with Aaron. 

“It was a good night..although, I was surprised you invited us. You never come out with us.” Emily said, sipping the last bit of her wine.  
“Yeah..I enjoyed myself too.” He said, completely avoiding the other part.  
“Why don’t you come out?” She asked, playing with her hair. 

“I- I don’t wanna leave Haley with Jack, she has him all week as it is.”  
“Yeah but..that’s her job. She chose to stay at home to look after him..and you go out to work. You deserve a break too.” She said softly.  
He shook his head, “It’s not fair on her.” 

Whenever Hotch approached the subject of going out with his team, Haley would shout and say it was unfair on her. That she needed a break too.  
It’s not that he never wanted too, he did. But he couldn’t because of her. 

“I don’t think so. I think you should come next time...your actually surprising fun.” She said with a small smirk.  
He nudged her softly, “Of course I’m fun.”  
She chuckled and looked down at the ping on her phone, “My cab is here.” She said, getting up. 

They both walked to the door and Emily pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you for tonight.”  
As they were hugging, a drunken Haley walked through the door, spans glared at them both.

Emily smiled at Haley, as far as she was aware Haley liked her, but her glare said different. She almost seemed jealous, and angry at Aaron. But she wasn’t going to profile her boss’ wife.

“Goodnight Aaron..and you, Haley” she smiled softly, ignoring her glare as she left to go to her cab. The silence in the house was awkward, she couldn’t put her finger on it but something was weird with what just happened. Why would Haley be jealous of her? She had a boyfriend, Hotch was married and she never thought of him that way. 

—-  
Aaron sighed, “It was nothing, Haley. You don’t need to be mad” he said softly as she shut the door. 

Haley was drunk, which always darkened her mood further. “Yeah, so why was she here?” She scoffed.  
“I had the team here, it wasn’t just her.” He swallowed. He hadn’t told her. 

“And you didn’t think too tell me?” She raised a brow.  
“I’m sorry- it was a last minute thing...and I knew it would make you not want to go out.” He said, he was starting to panic slightly, he was nervous to what she would do. 

“Yeah, and this is MY house too, Aaron! Of course I wouldn’t want to go out, there was other women here...and your team!” She said, pushing him slightly.  
“I’m sorry...hey, your drunk..why don’t we discuss this in the morning. Okay?” He pleaded. 

She scoffed, “You can sleep downstairs. I’m not having you next too me when you’ve been near her.” She said walking upstairs. 

He exhaled, maybe he’d been let off easily. He walked upstairs, to go grab blankets from the bedroom to take. 

Haley came out the bathroom as he was about to walk downstairs with the blankets, “Am I not good enough, Aaron?” She scoffed. 

He turned to face her, “What do you mean?” He asked shakily, “Of course you are.” 

“Then..why do I feel like I can’t trust you and you had to hide things from me?!” She shouted, moving closer to him. 

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have lied, I should of never done it..it’s my fault.” 

Haley scoffed, “Damn right it’s your fault!” She rolled her eyes, “You can’t do anything right, Aaron! And you completely lied to me! Why did you lie!” Her voice was getting louder. 

He shook his head, “Please- don’t shout..I don’t know why I lied. I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry for that..” he said quietly.

“Yeah, well you will be sorry!” She said angrily before pushing him back, causing him to loose his balance and tumble down the stairs. 

Haley rolled her eyes, he had been knocked unconscious, banging his head on the wall. She was too drunk to care, and walked off into the bedroom to sleep.


	2. Too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape
> 
> Okay..I know this chapter is sad, but nonetheless I included it because it’s showing Haley’s abuse and as you can see Emily is starting to notice signs more. I decided to have Haley do this as it’s going to lead up to a point where he realises this can’t continue and that male rape isn’t talked about as much when it happens too.  
> Also I tried not to go into too much detail about it 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, and positive criticism is welcome :)

Aaron groaned as he started to come around, he looked around and felt a huge throbbing to his head. He remembered what had happened, he had been pushed roughly by a drunk Haley downstairs. He sat up, and realised he couldn’t move his left arm fully, most likely broken. 

He winced and felt a bit of blood trickle down his forehead. His eyes prickled with tears, she had pushed him down the stairs and didn’t even bother to help him. She didn’t care. 

He got up slowly, his eyes were blurry and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go to Haley, she would dismiss him or hurt him more. He couldn’t leave it when he was bleeding, that was too much to leave it like he normally would. 

He sighed and did the only thing he could think of doing. He grabbed his phone, put his shoes on slowly and left the house. His blurry vision made walking a lot more hard, and it wasn’t the warmest outside anymore. He kept walking. Her apartment wasn’t too far. 

Aaron kept walking, and for what felt like hours at the pace he was walking, he arrived 40 mins later outside her apartment. He was tired by this part, and his head was throbbing more than before.   
He knocked softly, no reply.   
He tried once more before banging on the door.

Emily was startled to hear a bang to her door, she was just about to dose off. Who would be at her door banging just after 1AM?  
She looked through the peephole, and saw Aaron. It looked as if blood was coming from his head, was he injured?

She instantly opened the door and gasped, “Aaron! What happened?” She asked.   
He swallowed, “I uh- I fell...I went out, after Haley got back..and drunk me fell.” He said with a hopefully convincing chuckle.   
“You fell? You wasn’t even drunk?” She said, putting a hand to his head. “We need to get you to the hospital..”

He widened his eyes, “No! It’s not that bad..”   
Emily shook her head, “No, come on...I’ll drive. You need the help, Aaron.”   
That was the second time she’d called him Aaron, not Hotch. For some reason, he liked it when she called him his real name, it was rare she did. 

He gave up resisting and they got into the car, Emily gave him an ice pack to put onto his head and they drove in silence. Emily didn’t believe his story, but she didn’t know what else could have had happened. Did Haley do this?   
Surely not. 

—-

As they arrived at the hospital, and Hotch was treated, he had received a mild concussion and fractured forearm which recurred a cast. Hotch sighed, this would affect his work now.   
Emily had left to get coffee, and he laid his head back on the hospital bed.   
He looked up to try contain the tears that were threatening to spill. His own wife had done this. And she didn’t care. He was replaying tonight’s events over in his head and a small sob escaped his mouth. 

As a few tears fell from his eyes, Emily walked back in and saw her boss looking evidently upset. “Aaron..are you okay?” She swallowed, putting her coffee on the side and coming to the chair next to the bed.

He gasped, he didn’t expect her to come back so soon and this was embarrassing. He didn’t like showing his emotions, especially not when he felt so vulnerable and looked weak. “No, I’m fine..” he said, quickly wiping his eyes. 

“You don’t look it..” she said softly, reaching her hand out onto his arm.   
“It’s nothing, Emily.” He said back firmly.   
“Aaron..you can tell me. Was this..was this an accident tonight?” She asked, she shouldn’t of said it. But she was a profiler, she knew a fake story when she heard one. 

He furrowed his brows and became defensive, “Of course it was. Whatever your implying...it’s not true.” He spat back.   
She sighed, she didn’t believe him but she couldn’t prove it and he wasn’t going to say anything else. She nodded, and apologised before sitting back.   
It was silent, neither of them knowing what to say and both deep in thought. 

—-  
After Aaron was released a few hours later, she drove him home and he insisted he didn’t need to be brought in the house. He was scared Haley would wake and see Emily had been with him. He didn’t tell her that though. He knew Emily was getting suspicious, maybe he shouldn’t have gone to her tonight. But he trusted her more than anyone on the team and he didn’t have anyone else. 

—-  
When Haley found out he had been to the hospital, she didn’t take it well but didn’t bother to argue with him. Instead, she ignored him.   
Over the next 4 weeks, he was limited in the field due to his broken arm and had to stay in the police departments when they were on cases to work on victimology. 

During this time, Aaron and Emily had barely spoke. Mostly because Aaron was avoiding her, he was too worried she was catching on.   
He couldn’t let her catch on, he couldn’t have anyone know. However, it was getting harder to take and manage.   
And then he reached the low point. The breaking point.

—-  
It was a normal work day, they hadn’t been on a case in a while and Aaron had finished at 5. Aaron had gone home and surprisingly Haley was in a good mood.   
They ordered takeout, and played games with Jack all night and he thought maybe she was regretting what she had done. Maybe his recent injury had changed things. 

After Jack went to bed, Aaron and Haley were watching a movie on the couch. It was getting late, but for some reason he didn’t want to end this time with her. It was nice, to be happy with her for once. There had been no outbursts, no violence or shouting. It was unusual, and it gave Aaron a little hope. Maybe she did still love him and care. Maybe she had changed. 

“Hey...how about we go upstairs?” Haley said, with a little smirk, brushing her hand on his.   
He looked at her with a smile, taking her hand, “I think that’s a good idea..” he said, getting up.   
As she led him upstairs, she kissed him softly, pushing him onto the bed.   
They started making out more, and soon she had undressed him. “Hey...I- I have a request.” Haley said, pulling away from the kiss.   
“You want to talk, when we’re naked? “ he chuckled, a little eager to have sex. It had been a while since they’d been this intimate. 

“No.” She chuckled, “I want to try something new..something I bought.” She said, bending down to her bedside drawer and revealing a large strap on.   
Hotch swallowed, “Um- what? You wanna-“   
“I wanna peg you.” She smirked, strapping it onto herself.   
Hotch felt his stomach knot, he shook his head, “I don’t- I don’t wanna..” he said softly.

Haley sighed, “Why not,Aaron? Your boring! This could be so fun.” She smirked.   
He shook his head, “I don’t- I don’t- I don’t want that..” he stuttered.   
“What? So you just want to have normal sex? Because your really bad at it. And you don’t please me. And this would...” she smirked. “Unless you don’t want to please me?” 

He shook his head, “Of course I want too please you.” It hurt him to hear her say he was bad at sex, it made him feel embarrassed.   
“Then do this for me.” She said softly, gently pushing him down, “come on..get on all fours for me baby...I’d love you for it.” She smirked, kissing behind his neck. 

He shook his head, “No- I just- I can’t..” he gasped, before he could say another word, he let out a whimper as he felt the dildo stick up inside him roughly. She hadn’t even warned him or prepped. It was rough inside him and it felt wrong. He felt vulnerable and open. 

“No..” he said softly, much to Haley’s ignorance as he let out another whimper. An embarrassing sound came next, the mixture of a whine and a moan as he felt tears fall. It hurt so much. But she continued anyway.

——  
After Haley had finished, Aaron was in the shower. His ass was in pain, and was bleeding slightly. He silently cried in the shower. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He said no. He said no, and she did it anyway.   
He felt violated and sick, in fact, he could feel the vomit coming up. 

He rushed out the shower, making his way to the toilet and threw up. The taste of bile lingered in his mouth as he stopped vomiting. He felt disgusted. He didn’t know what to do. He was more embarrassed now than by anything that had already happened. 

He couldn’t admit what just happened. 

—-  
The next day at work, Emily could tell Aaron was different. His mood was different, and his posture. Was he limping slightly?   
He had been silent all day, avoiding everyone. His door had been shut all day and he hadn’t once come out.   
What was up with him?

During lunch, Emily had decided to grab herself and Aaron a coffee, and a donut each. She made her way up to the office, everyone else was out for lunch and she saw Aaron was still in his office. 

She tapped on his door and heard a quiet ‘enter’.   
“Hey..I saw you didn’t go out for lunch..so I brought you a donut..and a coffee. Black. Just as you like it” Emily said softly as she entered. They hadn’t spoken much in the past weeks after his hospital visit.   
She blamed herself,for what she had implied. Of course she was wrong, this was Haley and Aaron. 

“Oh- um, thanks..but I’m not hungry-“ Aaron said, before being cut off.   
“No, I’m not having that excuse..of course your hungry, you haven’t had lunch..and I want to bet your not a breakfast guy.” She said, as she placed the coffee and donut in front of him. Sitting down across from him.

He furrowed his brows, what was she doing? He was her boss, and nobody else would come in and act how she was.   
“Prentiss- this is a kind offer...but don’t you have anywhere else to be?” He said, he wasn’t in the mood for company. He’d spent the whole day trying not to break down, and he wasn’t in the mood to speak to people.

“No, everyone went out for lunch..except you. So I thought we could ‘hang out’ for lunch.” She said, looking into his eyes. He seemed different, it was crazy, but his eyes seemed more in pain than usual. He looked so sad.   
She felt bad, she wanted to know what was troubling him, but after her invasion the other week she knew she didn’t have the right to ask. And he was her boss. 

“Well, thank you...really, I appreciate it..and I suppose, since your all alone you could eat your donut here too.” He said softly, he felt bad for the woman. She’d just gone out of the way to buy him a donut and coffee and he was being rude. 

They ate their donut in silence, and Aaron ate only half before putting it down. He wasn’t full, he just felt nauseous. He couldn’t eat, he didn’t feel like it at all.   
“Are you okay, sir? You seem...off today.” She said, as she watched him put down the other half of his donut. 

He nodded slowly not looking up at her, he hated when people asked him if he was okay. Today he was anything but that. “I’m fine..” he croaked, not letting his voice break. 

She noticed the change in his voice, “Are you sure?”  
He sighed, looking up at her, he was getting irritated now. Why couldn’t she stop pestering him?  
“I’m fine. And it’s not any of your concern if I wasn’t!” His voice was raised now, which he hated because shouting was all too familiar to him. 

“I was just worried about you..especially after the other week. Clearly you wasn’t then...and clearly your not now!” She exclaimed. Maybe she pushed fit too far, he was her boss and she’d just let her mouth run off on her.

“Get out. It’s none of your business, Prentiss.” He said, pointing to the door.  
She exhaled, she was going to fight back and say something else but she stopped herself. She was worried about him, a lot. He’d never been like this before, he was clearly bothered by something. 

“Sorry for caring.” She scoffed, and walked out, slamming the door.   
Hotch gasped as he heard them banging of the door and sighed, putting his head in his hands.   
He knew she meant no harm, maybe she did really care.   
It had been too long since he thought anyone cared about him, Haley definitely didn’t. Nonetheless, she couldn’t know, so it was better to push her out than have her suspect or know anything.


	3. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an emotional chapter...and shows a lot of Haley’s abusive side..but the ending to this chapter there is hope :)

Aaron had profiled Haley when she started changing, when she had started to become this violent, manipulative woman. He knew exactly when she changed, and maybe it was partly his fault. He had a part in it too.

A little over a year ago Aaron had so much control over his life and work had started to stress him out too much, that he decided he wanted someone else to take control of him for once. 

He started becoming submissive in the bedroom, the complete antithesis to how dominant and in control he was in his workplace and his personality and usually in the bedroom. He used it to help him cope with cases and the stress of his job, a release. Plus, it was just a kink, right? He didn’t know it would lead to anything else.

He would let her handcuff him and she would make him beg and moan out loudly before he could cum. He enjoyed it, at the start. Before she ruined it. 

He had realised she got off on herself controlling him too much. She wanted to control his life in general, and she did just that. She stopped him from going out, she stopped him from doing anything he wanted and controlled what he did around the house. 

It had ruined his sexual fantasy about being controlled and led to an abuse he didn’t know would ever happen to him. She had become sadistic and had let her own control take over. 

Not long after she started emotionally manipulating and controlling him, the physical abuse started. Aaron felt helpless and trapped. Maybe it was his fault, after all it was his idea in the first place to be dominated in the bedroom. Little did he know, it would lead to a desire of Haley’s he never saw coming. 

—-  
There was a time he would of loved to be handcuffed, but now these handcuffs were used to punish him. Haley had handcuffed him to a radiator in the spare room on more than one occasion, trapping him there until morning to reach him a lesson whenever he did something wrong. 

She didn’t even let him use the toilet when he was left there, which humiliated him even further. She made him hold it or release, but with releasing came more consequences and with holding it he was in great pain and discomfort the whole night.  
The room was usually cold, and uncomfortable to sleep on to say the least, especially with no blankets or pillow. 

She was a cruel, sadistic woman. 

——  
Aaron was cooking dinner, spaghetti bolognese, his specialty.  
Jack had been put to sleep and Haley came down to join Aaron, she grabbed a glass of wine and poured Aaron a small one. She has told him numerous times he wasn’t allowed large amounts of alcohol. 

“It smells good.” Haley said, sitting down. Was that a compliment from her?  
He smiled widely, he appreciated her compliments and they were so rare that he cherished them. “Thanks.” He replied, still smiling to himself. Maybe he was doing something right.

As he started to plate up their dinner, Aaron clumsily spilt half of the spaghetti onto the floor. He gasped, sighing, he was so clumsy.  
“Aaron, you’ve ruined it!” Haley gasped, watching it happen.  
He shook his head, “Look..there’s enough here for both of us.” He said, showing the rest of the serving bowl. “We can split this.” 

Haley shook her head, “I’m not having a small portion because of your stupid, pathetic mistakes!” She spat. “I’m having that spaghetti.” She said, grabbing the bowl and serving it up on a plate for herself.  
“And me?” He mumbled, he was starving, he’d forgot to each lunch today and by this point he was starving. 

“You can eat what’s on the floor, from the floor since you dropped it.” She scoffed, adjusting her chair to watch him.  
Aaron widened his eyes, “what?” He didn’t want to eat the food from the floor.  
“Yeah, with your hands.” She said, glaring at him. 

“I- I can’t...” he said, his face reddening.  
“Yeah, you are. Or your in the room.” He knew exactly what she meant by the word ‘room’. He shook his head, “Please..don’t take me in there.” 

“Then eat.” She scoffed, taking a bite of her own fresh spaghetti.  
He sighed, he felt himself get all hot with embarrassment, this was humiliating. He lowered his hand and started eating the spaghetti, it was so messy on his hands and it was disgusting even thinking about eating from the floor. 

“That’s disgusting, I can’t believe your actually doing it. I’d be ashamed of myself.” Haley said, pulling a disgusted face.  
He blinked away his tears, “Please..I don’t want anymore.” He swallowed, he’d took short of 3 bites. It was so messy and disgusting, it made him feel nauseous. 

“So your not eating it!” Haley slammed her plate down, coming over to him.  
He cowered, lowering his head to avoid being hit, “You just said yourself it’s disgusting..” he trembled, his lip had started to quiver and he was shaking. 

“Your not doing as your told! And you know what happens to that!” She screamed, pulling his hair and pulling him up. Leading him to upstairs. 

“Please...no..” he cried, shaking his head.  
“No. You’ve pushed it Aaron!” She screamed, she heard Jack start to cry, he had been awoke by the screaming. “And now you’ve woke your son up!” She shouted, pushing him into the room. 

He fell to the floor and he tried to pull away as she grabbed the handcuffs, handcuffing him to the radiator.  
“And don’t even try to beg your way out of it. Your staying in here till morning, you didn’t listen.” She screamed before slamming the door. 

Aaron let out a sob, he hated this room so much. He knew this meant a long night. 

——  
The next day, Emily saw Aaron walk into the office late. It was unusual he was late, and he looked exhausted. She hadn’t spoke him since the whole argument, which was nearly two weeks ago. He looked worse than he did then. 

He looked broken. 

Emily was still the only other person who had arrived except Aaron, she always arrived earlier being the workaholic she was. But Aaron was usually here before her, which was weird. 

Emily debated whether she should go up and ask if he was okay, he didn’t look it. After a silent argument with herself, she decided to go and make him a coffee as a peace offering and then go and make sure he was okay.

As she finished making him a coffee, she walked up to his office and as she knocked on she heard some unfamiliar cries and sobs coming from the room.  
She gasped and walked in, Aaron turned around to see who it was and she saw how sad he looked.

She widened her eyes and ran over to him, pulling him into her embrace and letting him cry onto her chest, stroking the back of his neck. He’d never been so vulnerable before, with anyone. Not openly anyway, Haley didn’t count since she was the one making him feel this way. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry about that..Prentiss.” He said, he spoke firmly and formal.  
“Come on Aaron, drop the act..you don’t have to act all formal. Not with me.” She said softly, moving her hand to brush off a stray tear from his face.  
He gasped a little as her hand move up, he wasn’t used to people being so gentle to his body. 

“Hey..it’s okay.” She added, after seeing him tense up. “What’s going on, you can tell me? You know that right..your my friend, and you can trust me. With anything.”  
Her voice was so soft, and calming. It made him feel safe.  
“I- I can’t..” he said, his lip quivering again.  
“Shh, don’t get upset.” She said, rubbing his arm. “You can..I think- you want too. Or else you wouldn’t let me be here right now...or the other day.” She said. 

He swallowed, looking up at her, “It’s Haley..” he said softly, before he could say anything else or Emily could reply, Garcia ran in. “We’ve got a case in Boston, we need to go now. Strauss said we can debrief on the way!” She said. 

The pair both nodded and when Garcia left, they stared at each other for a second. Aaron couldn’t tell her now, it was too late and Emily wasn’t sure he would open up to her about this again now he’d already tried.  
“Tell me after this case...okay? Promise me?” She said as she got up to leave.  
He nodded softly, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all understood how I was trying to get in how Haley had changed and become how she was. Plus, Aaron being a submissive are some of my fav stories because there’s not that many of them and there’s so many of him being Dom.  
>  (not that they’re not my favs too cos wow he’s sexy like that too)  
> Plus your gonna get a bit of both in this story, because I enjoy both too Aaron’s character  
> Anyway I’m rambling again, hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Little hint....they’re going to Boston as in a certain unsub :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter Foyet is very different too how he is in the TV show but I didn’t want to drag along the Foyet storyline. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I just thought I’d let you know that I don’t have any updating timelines, I just kind of write when I feel like doing but I hope to be able to update regularly :)

They had arrived in Boston, the whole jet ride the pair had exchanged longing glances, and small sighs at each other. The case was one that had been reopened from 20 years prior, in fact Aaron remembered it. The Boston Reaper. 

It bugged Aaron for months after when they never found the reaper, and now the case had reopened, he couldn’t wait to take down the son of a bitch once more.   
When they arrived at the police department, Aaron divided them into groups and he was with Reid and Emily was with Derek. Emily had kind of hoped she was with Aaron, she was worried about him. But it didn’t work out that way.

The case was tough, full of twists and turns. Two days into the case, hey had gotten nowhere and had no suspects. Emily could tell the case was getting too Aaron, it was already closer to him than anyone else as he worked it so long ago.

Then the third day came and everything changed. The Boston reaper had turned out to be George Foyet. A guy previously injured by the reaper, only for them to find out all along the man had self inflicted those wounds himself. 

The team had located Foyet and tracked him down, Aaron had been led a different way, adamant this was where Foyet was. He was right.   
Foyet was right there, with a wide smirk, “Agent Hotchner” he chuckled, “I fooled ya, didn’t I?” He added.   
“It’s over, Foyet.” Aaron spat, “Lower your gun.”   
“Oh..no this isn’t over...not yet anyway.” He smirked, kicking Aaron’s gun out his hands and wrestling him to the ground. He stabbed him the first time, as Aaron let out a groan. The first stab took him to shock, weakening him.

Aaron’s vision was getting blurry, the more and more Foyet stabbed him. He wasn’t listening to a word Foyet was saying, he couldn’t concentrate. The pain was too much. 

Aaron weakly and discreetly was moving his hand towards his gun, he had to kill the son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did. As Foyet moved away to move down to stab him again, Aaron used all remaining strength he had left too grab his glock that was still cocked and put a bullet through his head. Aaron dropped the gun and he heard sounds. People. 

His eyes were struggling to be kept open, they kept fluttering and they were getting heavier. He saw Prentiss.   
“Aaron..stay with me.” She said with a small sob, she was scared. The wounds were bad, she didn’t know how he’d managed to get the strength to kill Foyet.   
“Your going to be okay..I promise.” She cried, taking his hand. “I promise.” 

——  
Aaron was taken to the hospital, flatlining twice on the way but both times managing to pull through. Emily felt sick to her stomach, she cared deeply for this man and he’d been through enough this past couple weeks from what she had gathered.   
It wasn’t confirmed, but she had her suspicions of what was going on, which were only nearly confirmed the other day when Aaron mentioned Haley.   
She was so scared, she couldn’t loose him.   
She had made a promise he wouldn’t die.

——  
The next thing Aaron knew he was awake in hospital, he groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was in a lot of agony, as he made aware of his surroundings, he remembered what had happened. Foyet. He had been stabbed 9 times. How was he alive?

Aaron saw Emily come in through the corner of his eye, he was still slightly confused and out of it from pain medication.  
“Aaron...your awake.” She said, rushing over and grabbing his hand.   
“Ar- are the team okay?” He said tiredly.   
She nodded, “Yeah, they’re all fine. They reluctantly left..I promised I’d ring them once you were awake.” She was astonished he had just woke up from near death and he was worried about his team, not himself. But that was typical Aaron. 

For a few minutes, they stayed in silence as he came around, their hands never let go of one another’s.   
Finally, Aaron broke the silence, “I thought..I wouldn’t make it..”   
Emily looked up at him, squeezing his hand, “Yeah, well I promised...and a promise isn’t broken.” She said softly.   
“I promised you something too...” he turned to look at her.  
She shook her head, “You’ve been through enough...it can wait. It’s okay.” She said.   
He shook his head, “No...I- I can’t. Everyday..I don’t tell anyone...it just hurts more.” He exhaled, his eyes were glossy but he was determined not to cry.   
“What is it? What has Haley done?” She said, moving a hand on his arm.

“She...she-“ he took a breath, he’d never said this out loud. Not ever. “She’s..abusive.” He said sadly,and took another breath. He was shaky, he’d never told anyone before and it made him so anxious.   
Not too mention how embarrassed he felt about this, that this was happening too him.

Emily gasped, tears welling in her eyes, “Tell me everything..Aaron.” She said, squeezing his hand tightly.   
“You don’t- you don’t think this is embarrassing that it happened to me?” He said.   
Emily shook her head, “No. It’s not embarrassing Aaron, it’s brave..you told me. You don’t deserve this.”   
He sighed, he looked up at her and began to tell her everything.  
He told her about how it started off as a sexual kink she’d taken too far and began to enjoy too much. He was embarrassed to tell her that it was a kink of his, was it weird? Too his surprise she didn’t seem phased at all by that part. 

He then told her about her verbal abuse and how she controlled him, explaining that’s why he never came out, not because he didn’t want too.   
Then he finally admitted she started getting violent, a burn or a bruise now and then and how she was the one who pushed him down the stairs and it wasn’t the first time.   
He told her about the room, and how she’d destroyed his own enjoyment of being handcuffed and turned it into something he had nightmares about. The room was one of the worst parts.   
And finally, he tearfully told her about the rape. She hugged him tight, crying herself as she was told.

She was appalled by this woman, how could someone do this to someone, especially someone as kind and amazing as Aaron?   
Aaron didn’t deserve any of this, he was a good man.   
“Aaron..what has been going on...doesn’t define you.” She said, pulling away. “It’s hard and nobody deserves this...but you don’t have to be embarrassed by it, I don’t see you any differently. You’ll get through this and I’m gonna be here for you, okay?” She said softly, looking into his eyes.   
He nodded softly, pulling her back in for a hug, neither of them letting go. 

It had been a while since someone had been this close to him, to show they care. It had been too long since Aaron thought anyone cared. He had started to believe Haley’s lies, that he was worthless and that nobody cared. But he realised someone did care, Emily cared. 

“Get some rest, okay? I’m not go anywhere..I’m gonna tell the team your okay, is that okay?” She said, he nodded and adjusted into the pillows. He let out a small yawn and almost instantly fell asleep, he was exhausted. 

The next two days, Aaron spent in hospital and he only had one conversation with Haley to tell her he was coming back the day after.   
“Your not going back to her, right?” She said, widening her eyes, it was only them two there as the rest of the team had been ordered back to quantico for a case.   
“I have to go back, Emily.” He said, with a sigh, “Your forgetting..I have a child with her.”   
“Aaron, you can barely move! She won’t help you and you know it.”   
“It’ll be okay..I can do it myself.”   
“Okay. Lift that spoon up and eat the soup.” She said, pointing to the food placed on the hospital tray in front of him.   
He sighed and glared at her, he was going to prove her. 

As he picked up the spoon, he shakily took it to his mouth before dropping it onto his lap and sighed frustratedly. He was still too weak, and the medication was making him more weak.   
“See..what help will that woman be?” She scoffed, picking up the spoon and putting it back in the bowl, and wiping the soup from his lap.   
“I don’t have anywhere else.” He mumbled, his voice breaking.   
She looked at him sadly, it broke her heart to hear that. “You have me. You and Jack..can come to mine.”

“What about Jamie?” He asked, “Doesn’t he live with you?” He asked.   
She shook her head, “No..we haven’t got that far yet, and he won’t mind as far as he knows..your injured.”   
He shook his head, “I can’t do that to Emily..I can’t burden you.”   
“Your not a burden, your my friend.” She said, placing her hand on top of his.   
He sighed, and shook his head, “I can’t..” 

She exhaled, “Just have dinner and we’ll talk more later..” she said, picking up the spoon and helping him eat. She had been helping him the past two days to eat, dress, and to take toilet trips as he was too weak to walk yet and the fresh scars would reopen if he overdid himself.   
He wasn’t the best patient, he was too stubborn and refused help when he needed it but somehow she got through to him.

—-  
Emily and Aaron were both asleep in the hospital room, she had barely slept the past two days and only did when she knew Aaron was asleep, he barely slept the night before due to the pain from the wounds.   
Suddenly, she woke to mutters and whimpers come from Aaron.   
“Aaron?” She said softly, tapping him.   
“Haley...please..no.” He whimpered, he was having a nightmare.   
As his whimpers got louder, she shook him softly trying not to hurt him.   
“Aaron..no, it’s Emily..your having a nightmare.” She shook him.   
He shuddered as he woke, gasping for breath and overwhelmed with confusion. She pulled him in for a hug, as a few silent tears fell from his eyes, “It’s okay..it’s just a dream. Your okay.” She reassured him. 

Once he had calmed and come back around, she let go and looked into his eyes. “Are you okay?” She said softly.   
He nodded, “Yeah..I’m fine.” He said, shrugging.   
“Move up.” She said.   
“What?” He asked, raising a brow.   
“Move up, I’m coming next too you.” She nodded for him to do it. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, a little confused as to why she was doing that and slowly moved up. She got onto the bed, moving onto her side and resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his hand.   
She wanted to comfort him and for him to know she was there, close to him.   
“Thank you..Emily. For everything.” He said, resting his chin on her forehead.

They’d never been so intimate before, it felt natural and kind of nice. But neither of them knew they shouldn’t be thinking of that, he was complicated and hurt at the moment and she was in a relationship.  
“It’s okay...now get some rest, I’m here for when you need.” She whispered, as he own eyes started to close.  
A small smile left Hotch’s face, he felt safe with her and even though he was hurting at the moment both mentally and physically. He felt comforted and happy to have her there, and he was glad to have finally opened up. 

——  
Much too their surprise, the next day when Aaron was being released, Haley showed up as Rossi’s ‘nice surprise’ for Aaron.   
Emily had promised Aaron she wouldn’t say anything to Haley, or anyone because he thought it would make things worse.   
He promised he’d leave her, or try too. The problem was Jack, and that at the moment he was injured and couldn’t just escape as easily as he would want too.   
But he had enough of Haley, he wouldn’t take anymore. 

Haley had acted so loving to Aaron in front of Emily, and Emily had acted nice even though the whole plane ride back she was glaring at Haley. She would genuinely kill that woman, all her self control was going into not attacking her or confronting her for what she had done to Aaron. 

—-  
Haley helped Aaron onto the couch, Emily had come with to make sure she didn’t try anything to not help him.   
“Are you sure I can’t do anything else?” Emily said, clearly trying to find reasons to stay.   
“No you’ve done plenty..and Aaron needs his rest. You should go.” Haley said bluntly.  
“Okay..well, I’ll come check on you soon Hotch. Get well soon.” She said, she had to change back to saying Hotch as Haley knew all the team called him that, never Aaron. Aaron was more personal, and even though Emily felt as if she could call him that, she didn’t want Haley to suspect anything in the slightest.

Once Emily had left, Haley came into the living room and sat across from Aaron. He was exhausted and couldn’t deal with her right now, he just wanted to be left alone.  
“You need to leave the BAU,Aaron.” Haley blurted out firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hope you all enjoyed Aaron finally telling Emily, and they’re already killing me with their angst towards each other


	5. Escape

It had been two days since Haley had announced to Aaron she wanted him to leave the BAU. He didn’t say much, only that he wanted to discuss this more when he wasn’t as tired.   
She had explained too him she didn’t want him to get hurt anymore, and that his team were toxic. He knew another reason was because she was so jealous of Emily, she always had been.   
He couldn’t leave the BAU, it was his home, it always had been.

—  
Haley was helping Aaron into the bathroom, for a bath. He hadn’t washed since he had been back. “You stink, it’s disgusting.” Haley scoffed, as she helped him onto the toilet seat to help him get undressed.   
“Yeah, well...I can’t just get upstairs by myself too wash.” He muttered, in to which he earned a slap to the face.  
“I don’t HAVE to help you.” She scoffed.   
“I’m sorry.” He sighed, as she took off his black top she gasped. It was the first time she’d seen the wounds and there was a lot. It was a lot to take in.  
“That’s disgusting Aaron.” Haley blurted out, “Are they going to scar?” She asked.   
He swallowed, nodding, he already felt disgusted by them himself and she was making him feel worse about it. He felt so insecure, especially with her staring at them.   
“They’re ugly, you are definitely keeping your top on around me...forever.” She said, looking away.   
Aaron looked at her sadly, she had made him feel so much worse and he already was overthinking the fact they would be there forever.

—-  
After the bath, which Haley had spent the full time demeaning him and making comments about his chest, Aaron was in their bedroom having a nap. Or so, Haley thought.   
He had pressed to call Emily, making sure Haley was out of sight before he did.   
“Aaron..hey. I was worried about you, I was gonna come up tonight after work. How are you?” She said.   
He smiled to himself, hearing her voice instantly made him feel better, “Not good..I can’t- I can’t be here anymore..” he said, his voice was low but you could hear the pain even through the phone.   
It saddened Emily to hear him, “Aaron..there’s one thing- we could do.”   
“What? Anything?” He said, exhaling. “I can’t take her anymore..” 

Emily sighed, “Your not going to like it..but if you report this..to the cops. She’d be arrested”   
He shook his head, “No. Nobody else can know, it’s embarrassing and nobody would believe me. Everyone would know...and I’d look so weak.” His voice was breaking.  
“Aaron...please.”   
He shook his head and ended the call, exhaling. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. That would make him a victim, and he wasn’t a victim.  
He was Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief. 

—-  
He lay in bed for hours, staring at the wall for most of it, deep in thought or trying to distract himself with what was on TV.   
“Hey babe..do you want dinner?” Haley said, coming into the room.   
He shook his head, he wasn’t hungry. He felt nauseous, except for that he felt empty. He didn’t know what to feel anymore.   
“I’ll be up later.” Haley shrugged, and walked off. 

A few hours later, he was still in the same position as she walked in.   
“Your really going to mope around all evening? What about me, Aaron? What attention are you giving me?” She asked.   
“I’m not...I’m not in the mood to talk to anyone” he replied bluntly, closing his eyes.

“Okay...let’s not talk then..” she said moving onto the bed, and moving to touch his pants. “Show me attention that way.”   
He shook his head, grabbing her hand and pushing it off him. “Get off me.”   
“Come on...”   
He sat up, pushing her wrist away, “I said no!” He shouted.   
Haley widened her eyes, “What do you think your doing?!” 

“What I should have done a year ago.” He scoffed, pushing her away from him.   
“You have made my life a misery for a year, your a sadistic, manipulative woman who can no longer control me.” He said, finally saying what he had thought for the past year.  
Haley scoffed, “You wanted that, Aaron! You wanted me to control you, so I did! You requested it, with your stupid kink!”  
He shook his head, “No, that’s not what I wanted and you know it. You took advantage of me! You think I wanted my ass violated the way you did too me!? You think I wanted you to take advantage of what I wanted to satisfy me and ruin it forever! I never want anyone to touch me again, because of you!” He shouted.  
Haley widened her eyes, “I did nothing wrong and you know it, Aaron! You was useless and you needed to be punished!”   
“What so you’d lock me in a room and let me stay there freezing all night and allowing me to piss myself because I couldn’t go to the toilet?! That’s not normal Haley, or right! It’s psychopathic! And you can’t do it anymore. Not ever.” He said, grabbing his phone. 

“What are you doing?!” She shouted, trying to grab the phone, but he was stronger than her when he wanted to do. When he finally stood up to her.   
“Don’t touch me!” He shouted, pushing her off the bed.   
“I’m going to kill you!” She spat.   
Aaron scoffed, “Yeah? Try me, Haley. I’d rather die than spend another second with you!”

Everything happened quick, he used whatever strength he had to push Haley off him and escape into Jack’s bedroom, locking the door. He needed to do this, and he was determined to save himself and his son.   
He rang 911, and reported what was going on, officers were on their way. So was Emily. He had called her too. 

She didn’t hesitate to rush to his house, practically earning herself at least 3 speeding tickets but she didn’t care. As she ran to the house, she saw Aaron on the couch being questioned by the cops and Haley being dragged off by the cops. She had tried to escape before the cops came but she made it down the street before they caught up to her. Karma, Emily thought. 

She ran too Aaron, wrapping her arms around him, he groaned a little as he hit her scars.   
“Sorry.” She chuckled, moving away and looking straight at him. Their faces were inches apart, she looked down at his lips and back up at his eyes.   
She couldn’t.   
She shrugged it off, and smiled lightly, “You did it, Aaron.” She said softly.   
He nodded, wiping the tear that fell down her face. 

“Is there any chance..that offer for me and Jack to stay at yours is still there, I can’t be at my house yet...I need time.” He asked.   
“Of course not, of course your welcome. And someone needs or fake care of your stubborn ass while your still recovering” she said with a small chuckle.   
He nodded and she pulled him back in for a hug. 

The next couple hours were challenging, Aaron had to do a rape kit much too his embarrassment and anxiousness. Then, Emily and Aaron were packing some bags and he broke down having to go into ‘the room’ to find Jack’s toys.   
Emily comforted him and when he was ready again, they headed to her house. 

Emily set Jack’s travel crib up for now in her room, as her spare room was quite untidy and was more of a storage room. “You can take my bed near Jack..I don’t mind sleeping on my sofa.” She said as she helped Aaron into her bedroom, after she laid Jack in his crib.

He shook his head, “No, I can’t do that too you. It’s your bed.” He said.  
“You need to be close to your son..it’s fine, honestly.”   
Aaron raised a brow, “Your bed is huge..I’m sure, there’s enough room for two”   
She nodded a little, “Okay..but don’t tell Jamie, he may get the wrong idea” she said jokingly.   
He nodded, “I won’t, he’s a nice guy and you deserve a nice guy.”   
Emily smiled a little, “Thanks..anyway, do you want to change into something comfier? I can help you.”   
He shook his head, swallowing, he remembered the harsh words Haley has said earlier about his scars and he certainly didn’t want Emily too see them.   
“No, this is fine.” He added.   
Emily nodded and got into her side of the bed, she turned to her side to face Aaron who turned his head to look at her. He hadn’t realised how beautiful she was until she was so close, sure he always knew she was gorgeous. But her looking so relaxed, no makeup and in her cute pyjamas, he couldn’t help but feel more attracted to her. 

“Everything’s going to get better, Aaron. It’s gonna take time, but you know that...you can’t just get over stuff so easily. But you will, your the strongest person I know.”   
He gave her a soft smile, if anyone else had told him that he doubt he would of believed it but he believed her and she seemed to think it too.  
“How do you know, if you don’t mind...you seem like you speak from experience?” He asked.  
“There’s..some things in my past, that I’ve been through and..I thought I’d never get over.l   
He raised a brow, “Do you want to tell me? He asked. 

She nodded, he’d trusted her with his biggest secret, so she was going to tell him one of hers. She wouldn’t tell him about Doyle, nobody should ever know about that. 

“When I was 15..I was travelling around so much, I felt like I didn’t fit in anywhere.” She exhaled, “And when your fifteen..you’ll do almost anything to fit in...and I did. I- I got in the wrong crowds and- I got pregnant. I couldn’t have the child, my mother would disown me and our relationship was already strained enough...so- I- I got an abortion.” She said shakily, a few tears had fell.

“Emily..” he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and caressing it softly. 

“Matthew..my friend who was killed, he got me through it. Without him...I wouldn’t of been able to get through it, and still to this day..I wonder, what if.” She explained sadly. 

“You were so young,Emily. Nobody would blame you for what you did, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He paused, “Does anyone else know?” He asked.

“Rossi. He figured it out during the case about Matthew, he realised something was off with me.” She added.

“I’m sorry, I was such a dick to you about that.” 

“You don’t need to apologise, I’m just glad your here now.” She said softly, moving a little closer. 

“Yeah..” he said, looking down at her as he rubbed her cheek softly. 

“Goodnight, Aaron.” She said, closing her eyes.   
He moved his hand away and nodded, “Goodnight.”   
Aaron wasn’t sure if he was going to get much sleep, between the pain of his injuries and the thoughts racing through his head, sleep wasn’t looking promising. 

He knew Emily was right, he still has a long way to come before he could be truly okay again, but the main thing was that he had survived and escaped Haley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay he’s finally escaped her, but there’s still much too come. Have a nice night and hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is one of many to come that focuses on the aftermath of Aaron ending it with Haley, he’s obviously not going to get over it as easily as he’s going to like but he has the help of Emily, and his team. I’m thinking of including more of the team, what do you think?

It had been three weeks since Aaron moved in with Emily and left Haley, it ha been a long three weeks for him as he was still recovering from his stab wounds.   
They had cleared out Emily’s spare room so Aaron and Jack could use that. The first week, Emily took it off work to help him whilst he was recovering but the second week Strauss ordered her back but so far they had only been one case.

Aaron had liked the quality time he got to spend with Jack, and he had spoke to Haley’s sister who had completely disagreed with everything Haley did and offered to look after Jack when Aaron was back at work which was soon. 

Aaron had told the team before they found out elsewhere, especially when they questioned why he was staying at Emily’s. Nobody judged. Nobody saw him different. He was still their boss. He was still their friend. 

******  
Emily came home from work and walked in to see Aaron and Jack playing together. It had been a huge relief for Aaron, and had helped a lot with his stress and trauma. “Hey.” Emily smiled as she walked in, she was instantly greeted by a delightful smell coming from the kitchen. “What’s that smell?”

Aaron picked Jack up, going over to her, he still walked a little slower but apart from that he was almost fully recovered. “That..is your thank you dinner. For everything you’ve done, since I start work tomorrow.” He said, coming over to her.   
“Your leaving..here?” She asked, a part of her hoped he didn’t have to leave. She enjoyed him being here.  
He nodded, “I’m gonna book a hotel..we’ve outstayed our welcome and I’m better now.”   
She shook her head, “Aaron, your not booking a hotel..you can stay here. I promise you, your welcome here.” She said with a small chuckle, “And...I like the company.” She added. 

He smiled lightly, “Are you sure? Because-“   
She interrupted him with a nod, “Yeah, I’m positive. Plus...I’d miss this one too much.” She chuckled, grabbing Jack and hugging him tightly.   
“Okay, well I’m at least contributing too the bills.”   
Emily nodded slightly, “Okay....and- if your cooking is as good as it smells, I’m sure you could be helpful there.” She smirked a little.  
He chuckled, “Well..let’s hope it beats your expectations.” 

*****  
The three of them ate dinner together, much too Emily’s satisfaction, the dinner was perfect. Soon after, Aaron put Jack to bed and joined her down on the sofa.  
“Are you not going to Jamie’s tonight?” He asked, as he sat down.   
She shook her head, “He’s busy..again.” She sighed.   
“Is he okay with this? With me being here?”   
She shrugged, “I mean..what boyfriend would be okay with another man living with his girlfriend. But- he has to face it. Plus, we’re friends and I’ve assured him many times we’re just that.” She said, turning to face him.   
He nodded, their eyes met and for a moment they didn’t speak as they looked at one another, “Yeah- exactly.” He said, finally speaking. 

“Would you like some wine?” She asked, handing him a glass.   
He nodded, “Sure, thanks.” As she poured it, he looked at her confused, usually Haley only poured him a small amount of alcohol and that was his lot.   
“You look confused?” She said, raising a brow.   
He shook his head, snapping out of it, “sorry- I’m still getting used to not being with...her. She- she used to only let me have the smallest amount of alcohol, and you pouring so much. I forgot.” He shrugged.   
She nodded, “Yeah, well feel free too have as much as you want. My lightweight ass can’t take all the bottle.” She chuckled. “Anyway..where did you learn to cook? Your such a good cook, and I can’t even cook pasta without it going wrong!”  
He laughed a little, “I learnt at college..if I didn’t I would have been on ready meals the full of college. I wasn’t the best. And Rossi has taught me a few recipes.”   
Emily playfully rolled her eyes, “Of course he has, he probably talks to his walls about pasta, the man is obsessed.”   
He chuckled, sipping his drink, “Yeah, he is.” 

“Are you nervous? To come back?” She asked, tucking a strand of her hair back.  
He shrugged, “I don’t know- maybe, I mean..they all know about Haley.” He said sadly. She moved her hand and squeezed his, “Yeah and it doesn’t change who they know you are. Your their friend and they care about you. So do I.” She said, their eyes connected and he nodded.

Breaking the silence, before Emily got herself caught up thinking about things she shouldn’t be thinking about. About Aaron, she got up.   
“Anyway..I’m going to go and shower and head to bed. Goodnight, Aaron.” She said softly, she kissed his temple and walked off.   
Aaron watched her walk off, how could someone be so perfect?  
His feelings for her had started to develop and increase ever since she helped him at the hospital when Haley pushed him down the stairs. But he couldn’t think like that.   
He wasn’t in the right mind right now, and she had a boyfriend who she very much liked. He had to brush his feelings for her away, despite not being able to deny to himself how much he was attracted to her. 

****  
That night, Emily was sound asleep when she heard screams and loud noises coming from Aaron’s room. She gasped, quickly hurrying out her room and going to see what had happened.   
She was startled to find Aaron whimpering in his sleep, crying out. He was having a nightmare, and a bad one.  
Emily gasped, as she heard Jack start to awake. “Fuck..” she whispered.   
She decided she needed to wake Aaron or it would be no use even trying to get Jack to calm. 

She gently went over, shaking him softly. “Aaron! Aaron, it’s Emily.”   
His eyes opened widely and he was breathing so heavily, confused and panicked.   
“Shh it’s just a dream.” She said, stroking his hair. “I’m going to sort Jack okay, it’s okay..” she whispered softly.

Once she settled Jack back down, he was a fast sleeper so it was easy to put him back down. She went over to the edge of the bed, where Aaron was sat up and had his hands over his face.  
“Aaron..” she said softly, taking his hands down from his face.   
He let out a small sob, and she gave him an empathetic look, moving her arm around him and letting him hold her. He didn’t cry, just a few tears fell which she felt fall onto her bare shoulder but he was trying to calm his breathing. 

After five minutes, he pulled away and she put a hand to his face, “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.   
“It was just- it was foyet..and it was Haley. And then you.” He said quietly.   
“What do you mean, me?” She asked.   
“Haley was still with me..and I never left. And foyet came..and he- he hurt you.”   
She shook her head, “It’s just a dream,Aaron. Foyet is dead, Haley’s in jail and I’m right here.” She said, taking his hand. 

He nodded, “I know...it was just- it was so surreal. And I couldn’t stand the thought..of anyone hurting you.”   
Emily sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry. Okay?” He replied with a simple nod, and the pair stayed in the position for a few minutes longer. 

“You should get back to sleep.” She said, getting up to leave.   
He grabbed her wrist, “Please...” he whispered, he didn’t want too seem so vulnerable or clingy. But he didn’t want her to leave. Not tonight.   
She nodded, knowing what he meant and moved over to the other side of the bed.   
She budged closer to him and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her chest and tucking into him so he was spooning her now.   
She knew it was wrong, she was in a relationship. But it felt so right. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was going, but he felt safe with her and he appreciated her being there. He moved closer and kissed her temple, before putting his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.   
Was it wrong of him to do that, did he push it too far?

****  
The next morning,they both got on with their own routines and they drove in separate cars to the BAU as Aaron had to drop off Jack at Jessica’s.   
As he reached the BAU parking lot, he exhaled before getting out the car. It was the first time he’d been back since before Foyet and Haley.   
Everybody knew now, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

As he walked into the office, the team only glanced as they saw him come in, all welcoming him back. They didn’t see different towards him, and too them he didn’t either. He had got extremely good at keeping his emotions intact at work, to avoid his team from profiling him and realising he wasn’t okay.   
The only person who hadn’t been fooled was Emily, and maybe Rossi but he never commented and respected Aaron’s privacy.   
He didn’t mind Emily saw different to them, he trusted her and she was the only person stopping him from falling apart at the moment. 

Emily walked into his office, tapping the door lightly as she did, “I brought coffee. Garcia told me too tell you there’s a case though.”  
“Is bringing me coffee your new thing, because this is the third time you’ve done this now.” He said with a small chuckle, getting up to walk to the conference room.   
She nodded, “Yeah, just like cooking is now yours.” She smirked, before entering the conference room. 

****  
Their case was in Vegas, and by the first night everyone was exhausted. Aaron enjoyed being back at work, it took his mind off the thoughts that bombarded his mind everyday and the sadness.   
It was just after 11PM, and everyone was in their rooms after going for dinner. They were all getting up early to start the case early and they all needed the rest. The case was a tough one. 

Emily was about to get into bed when she heard a slight tap to her, she was confused who it was and went to go answer it.   
“Aaron.” She said, furrowing her brows slightly confused what he was doing here.  
He had a navy top on and a pair of grey joggers, she looked at him and realised just how attractive he looked like this.   
“Can I come in?” He asked he looked a little distressed, looking around to make sure nobody was around to see.   
She nodded, “Yeah, of course.” She opened the door wider to let him in and they walked to the edge of her bed.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked, looking at him, she couldn’t help but notice hot effortlessly sexy he looked. His hair was slightly messy, and he looked exhausted but he still looked so god damn hot. She couldn’t be thinking this. 

“I- I had a bad dream. Not as bad as last night..but- I just- I didn’t know who else to go too.” He admitted, exhaling slightly.   
“You come too me, always.” She whispered, “I understand what it’s like..when nightmares haunt you. And you know I’m here for you, so come too me.”   
He nodded, he looked down at her lips and back up at her. She let out a small gasp, the tension between the two of them was getting too much.   
“You can stay if you’d like...” she said with a small shrug, moving back slightly too break the chemistry that had started to build up seconds prior. 

He nodded slightly, “If you don’t mind..I don’t want to seem like I’m- like I’m being clingy or annoying...because I’m not.”   
She shook her head, “I offered Aaron, and your not. I understand why you want too.” She said with an understanding nod.   
He nodded and they got into the bed, both turning to face each other. 

“You say you understand why..so who helped you, when you had nightmares?” He asked.   
She sighed, “Nobody. I didn’t have anyone.” She exhaled, moving a strand of hair off her face.   
“You do now, if you ever need to talk..I’m here for you too.”   
She smiled softly, there were few people she trusted and few people who were ever there for her. She appreciated hearing that a lot more than she let on herself.  
“Goodnight.” She whispered, about to turn around, she couldn’t stand the growing tension any longer and wanted more than anything to act on it.   
But she couldn’t, she had a boyfriend who she liked a lot.   
And he was her boss, and going through something that she bet the thought of her had never crossed his mind in that way.   
He pulled her wrist back,pulling him closer to her and pressing his lips too hers. 

She gasped, shocked by his actions but nonetheless she kissed back softly.   
A couple seconds later, she pulled away and looked down at his lips and back up at him. “I’m sorry..” he whispered, she nodded and turned her back away from him. He did the same.   
Not knowing what to say or do.   
It was safe to say neither of them were sleeping much tonight, but neither of them would talk to the other.   
Not knowing what had just happened or what if meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut in this chapter and one of the team members :)

The following morning, Aaron had snuck out early to avoid the team seeing him leave her room. They would speculate things and he couldn’t handle the team speculating things about him and Emily. Especially after their kiss. 

The next two days of the case went slow, but the case was finally solved and they were all on the jet on the way home. Last night, Emily and Aaron hadn’t shared a bed and each of them missed the other being there despite knowing they shouldn’t.   
They hadn’t spoke, not since their kiss and it was uncomfortably awkward. Neither of them knew what to say, it was like they were awkward teenagers who had kissed their crush for the first time. 

The plane ride had been lasting hours, and Aaron was exhausted, he’d barely slept last night. He decided to close his eyes and see if he could get some sleep. 

When he finally closed his eyes, the same dream was reoccurring that he had a couple nights before but this time Emily was tortured the way he was by Foyet and he had to witness it, whilst Haley was abusing him.   
He awoke, confused, and saw all eyes were on him. He saw Emily kneeling in front of him, “Aaron..it’s okay..” she said softly, squeezing his hand. He reddened with embarrassment, he had clearly had a nightmare and the whole team knew.   
Was he screaming in front of everyone?   
It embarrassed him enough having Emily know and hear, never mind the full team. 

He realised a few dried up tears had fell on his face and he gasped, before getting up and walking to the other end of the plane and sitting away from everyone. 

*****  
Aaron had decided to stay later to do paperwork, as it was too late to pick up Jack from Jessica’s. Emily knocked on Aaron’s door softly, “Are you okay?” She asked.  
“What do you think? Just go home, I’m sure your wanted there” He replied bluntly.   
“Sorry..I just, I was worried.” She was confused as to what he meant.  
“Yeah, well it doesn’t matter Prentiss. You can go home, get out. ” He said, not even looking up from his paperwork.   
Prentiss. He’d called her Prentiss, he’d not used that in weeks. Not when it was just them two.

“Aaron...I care about you and I want to know your okay. If anything the team will understand! They all have their nightmares too!”   
“Yeah,I’m sure they all have nightmares that their ex wife was beating them whilst witnessing someone they care about deeply be tortured the way they were by George Foyet!” His voice was raised and he had stood up, she could tell he was angry. She also knew who the other person he was on about. It was her. 

She swallowed, “I know..and I’m not saying that, I just meant..they all have nightmares from what they’ve been through. Your not alone.” She sighed, she knew he wasn’t going to be reasoned with. He was too angry. 

“I’m going home, and I’ll see you there.” She added, before walking out the room. A few tears fell from her face, even though it wasn’t a proper argument and falling out it still hurt her to see Aaron so annoyed by her.   
She wiped her eyes and walked out. 

***  
Emily was about to order herself takeout when she got a knock on the door, she wasn’t expecting anyone and Aaron had a key.   
As she opened the door, it was Jamie, holding a bottle of wine and takeout in his hands and he had a huge smile on his face.   
“Jamie...hey.” She smiled lightly, opening the door to him. “Come in, I wasn’t expecting you!” She chuckled.   
Suddenly, guilt rose upon her, she had kissed another man last night. She couldn’t tell him, it was an accident and it only lasted a few seconds.   
If she told him she knew he wouldn’t want Aaron there anymore, and she wanted Aaron to stay. 

“I know but a little birdie told me you was back and I wanted to surprise you.” He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.   
“Who told you?” She asked, raising a brow after she kissed back.   
“Aaron told me, he said he’d stay at the office a bit longer too.” He said with a smirk, grabbing two wine glasses.

Emily finally clicked on to what he meant earlier about being wanted at home, was that why he was even more angrier than usual?  
“Oh..that’s- that’s nice of him.” She said softly, grabbing the takeout boxes and walking to the dining room so they could eat. 

***  
A few hours had passed and Emily was a little tipsy by this point, after all Jamie’s attempts to get her to have sex with him, she kept rejecting him and blaming it on being too tired and not in the mood.   
Her real reason was that she felt somehow she was betraying Aaron if she did, she knew it was stupid. Jamie was her boyfriend, why was she thinking about Aaron?   
If anything, she felt more guilty about if she would sleep with Jamie than she did about kissing Aaron. 

Aaron finally came home, he’d grabbed some dinner and drove home the long way in hopes that by the time he’d be back Jamie would be gone.   
As he opened the door, he saw Emily and Jamie laughing and drinking in the living room. He sighed, and was ready to ignore the both of them and go to his room to avoid the awkwardness and the fact he had to fake liking Jamie.   
He used to think Jamie was a decent guy, he was in fact, but he was jealous and he didn’t like Jamie because he wanted what Jamie had. Emily. 

“Aaron, hi! Thanks for doing this tonight for us!” Jamie said, shaking Aaron’s hand.  
Aaron smiled a little, “No worries.” He nodded slightly.   
“So..do you have any idea when your leaving? My girlfriends house?” He asked in a way he was trying to act to be nice but it wasn’t. 

Emily gasped, “Jamie! That’s not your place to say!”   
Aaron exhaled, he couldn’t start on Emily’s boyfriend but he knew exactly why Jamie said it. He wanted to insert himself into the picture, by using my girlfriend.   
It didn’t really matter to him what Jamie thought, or asked.   
“No, but I’m sure you’ll be the first too know, since it’s your business and all.” Aaron said, before leaving to head to his room. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Emily scoffed, standing up off the sofa.   
“What? He’s living at my girlfriends place, I have a right to be jealous!”  
“No, you don’t! I’ve told you he’s a friend and I’m helping him with stuff at the moment.”  
“What stuff?!” He crossed his arms.   
“I can’t say..” she shook her head, there was no way she was telling someone else what Aaron was going through without Aaron’s permission, it wasn’t her place.   
“Yeah, well can’t he go too someone else?! Someone he doesn’t want to fuck?!” 

Emily rolled her eyes, “It’s not like that, he’s my friend and as a matter of fact..I offered for him to stay longer because I’d rather him be here knowing he’s not alone than going through what he’s going through by himself!”   
Jamie scoffed, standing up too, “Whatever, Emily. Call me when you’ve got sense into you and you choose me, not him.” 

“It’s not a competition, Jamie!” She shouted, “Its childish!” She rolled her eyes as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. 

Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair and starting to clear up the mess. She didn’t think Jamie had the right to be so rude to Aaron, and she was annoyed.   
Then she thought maybe Jamie had a point, he didn’t know it but she had kissed him and she didn’t know what that meant. She was confused and didn’t know what to do. 

**********

After she cleaned up, she gasped as she saw Aaron standing opposite from her.   
“I’m sorry..about Jamie” she said softly, “He’s a jerk sometimes.”   
He nodded, “It’s okay..he- he’s kind of right, I’d feel the same if I was Jamie”   
“I know but..I don’t want you to go.” She said, shrugging a little.

They moved too the sofa and Emily sipped her drink, “Are you okay? From earlier?”   
He shrugged, “I don’t know..it’s just not something I wanted my team to see.”   
She nodded, “I know, but like I said earlier- they understand.”   
He nodded, “I’m sorry for what I said too you, I shouldn’t have acted like that.” 

She budged closer, “It’s okay..I’m not mad.” She put her drink on the side and leaned back. She could tell something was bothering Aaron, “Are you okay?”   
He let out a small groan, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, as he tried to discreetly tug his bulge, it was frustrating him.  
Emily couldn’t help but look down as he did, and she widened her eyes, he was having a major boner. “Do you want to go and sort...it?” She said, “Your clearly wanting it.” She shrugged, maybe she was being a little too open with her words. She blamed it on the many glasses of wines she’d had. 

He shook his head, “It’s fine..i- It doesn’t matter”   
“What are you holding back from me?” She raised a brow.   
He shook his head once more, “It’s too embarrassing too say.” His face reddened.   
“What, come on. Share, I won’t judge..maybe I could help you solve it.”   
He widened his eyes a little, “Well..the problem is..I can’t- I can’t cum. I tried for 20 minutes earlier and no matter what I do it won’t work.” He said quietly, he was embarrassed he even admitted it, why was he admitting it?   
Maybe he hoped she would take herself up on her offer to help solve it. 

Emily bit her lip softly, she was past tipsy by this point and she didn’t know why she was offering but she knew she wanted.  
“I could help.” She blurted out.   
He widened his eyes, “No..no it’s fine.”  
“Aaron, your clearly..frustrated.” She couldn’t help but laugh a tiny bit, “And..I’m just helping you out, it’s not a big deal.”   
Maybe it was, but she didn’t know where she stood with Jamie anymore or even if they were still together.

“Okay...fine.” He said, exhaling, he had been painfully trying for a while and was getting so annoyed and he needed the release a lot.   
Emily smirked a little, “Show me then.” She said, a little authoritative. 

He swallowed and nodded, pulling his jogger down.  
Emily’s eyes widened and he looked at her confused, “I didn’t think...you were that big. I mean- I always thought you’d be big but never-“ she stopped herself as she kept rambling.   
He chuckled, he blushed at her words, which she thought was cute. 

She put her hand on his dick, caressing it up and down softly at first. He let out a small groan as she continued. She tightened her grip on his dick, causing him to moan as he tilted his head back. She fastened her pace, “You can’t cum until I say, okay?” She said looking up as she went down ready to suck. 

He nodded, pushing her head down as she started to suck. She started sucking fast, going deep and tossing off the bottom at the same time when she made her way up the tip.   
His tip was so sensitive and he let out a whimper, “I’m- I can feel it..” he said.

She shook her head, “Not yet” she said, as she moved down to suck his balls whilst grabbing them at the same time, causing him to let our a mixture of a groan and a whimper. It felt so nice but he needed to cum so much. 

“Please..” he whined, he couldn’t hold much longer.   
She smirked, she liked to hear him beg, “No...” she added as she started to suck on his dick once more, it was so wet by this time and she knew it wasn’t long till he would release.

He closed his eyes, he was getting too close and he wanted too so badly. She came back up, “Now you can” she smirked. 

He nodded, pushing her head down so he cum in her mouth, as he released he let out a loud moan. It felt so good and he hadn’t been pleased in so long. 

She came back up, wiping her mouth, “don’t think I won’t get you back for pushing me down then.” She said with a smirk.

“I can’t believe...how good you- you are.” He said softly.   
“Thanks..” she said, tucking a strand of hair back. 

The pair sat in silence, what where they doing?   
She didn’t know why she did what she just did, but it felt good seeing him pleased by her. She shouldn’t of wanted to do that, especially after denying sex with Jamie.   
“I feel better now from earlier.” He chuckled a little.  
“I bet you do.” She smirked, downing the rest of her wine. 

“We should go to sleep..but, thank you for...helping me.”   
“What are friends for if they don’t help with ALL your needs?” She said with a small chuckle as they stood up.   
They awkwardly pulled each other in for a hug, it was awkward because neither of them knew what they had started with each other. He had kissed her, she had helped him out with his problem that was inappropriate of her to do. 

All she knew is her feelings for Aaron Hotchner were developing and she shouldn’t be feeling things for him. 

****

The next few days were awkward, they barely spoke to one another, except at work and that was minimal. They needed to clear the air, both of them was confused as to what’s going on.   
She knew she shouldn’t be doing what she was doing, even though she didn’t know what her and Jamie were at the moment, she knew she shouldn’t be doing that. 

When she had woke the day after she had done that to Aaron, she instantly regretted it and knew that drunk her should not have done that. But she couldn’t blame it entirely on her being drunk because a part of her didn’t regret it. 

All they both knew was it was too complicated. 

****  
“Is something going on with you and Hotch?” Derek asked Emily as they were sat at their desks.   
Emily raised a brow, looking up too Derek, “No? Why would you think that?”  
Derek widened his eyes, he didn’t believe it, “Because before a few days ago you two would talk like everything was fine, and he’s at your apartment. So my guess is..something happened, and you two don’t know how to face up too it.” 

Emily furrowed her brows, “You profiled mine and Aaron’s relationship?!”   
“Ooo it’s Aaron now” he chuckled, teasing her.   
Emily nudged him, “Hey! It’s not like that...okay, maybe..we shared a kiss...but it’s too complicated. There’s Jamie and then there’s..everything he’s going through and adding on the fact I’m his subordinate at work. There’s too much.” She sighed, she had left out the part about the jerking off because that was too personal and she was still embarrassed by drunk Emily’s actions.   
She trusted Derek, and she knew he wouldn’t share her secret as much as he’d want to blab to Garcia she knew he wouldn’t.   
“Well..I think- you two have a connection and...if you wanted too..despite everything, I think you could make it work.” He said before getting back to doing work.   
Emily sighed, staring at her desk, maybe he was right. 

****  
Derek was going to the staff bathrooms when he heard heavy breathing coming from the cubicle, “Is everything okay in here?” He asked.   
There was no reply, just someone who was trying hard to conceal his sounds so the guy would leave.   
“Hello?” Derek tapped on the door.   
The door unlocked and Derek looked down too see Aaron sat down on the floor, he looked distressed and his breathing was uneven. He was having a panic attack. 

“Hotch? Are you okay?” He asked, kneeling down.   
Aaron could barely catch his breath, if anyone understood this part, it was Derek. “No...” he shook his head.   
“It’s okay..calm down first..” Derek said, placing a hand on the mans arm.   
He knew Aaron wouldn’t appreciate being hugged, he wasn’t a touchy feeling person and it was already past Aaron’s limits too see him this way. 

After Aaron calmed, he put his head in his hands, “You can tell me what’s bothering you..you know.” Derek said, patting the mans back.   
Aaron nodded, he knew the only person who would understand was Derek and as much as he wanted to keep it in, he had tried hiding his feelings about his abuse for too long and it had led him to this situation in the first place.   
“Haley didn’t just abuse me...she raped me” he shuddered as he said it.  
Derek swallowed, it saddened him to hear that and he realised the reason Aaron had admitted it to him was because of Carl Buford.

“Aaron..I think it goes without saying, I understand..how hard that is..to be abused down..there” he said kindly, he didn’t come across as condensing and it comforted Aaron to know Derek’s view on Aaron wouldn’t change because of this.   
“And it’s hard..but you’ll get through it, does anyone else know?” He asked.   
Aaron nodded, “Emily..and the cops, so I don’t know how much longer it will stay a secret when the trial happens but for now..please don’t tell anyone” he said, looking up at Derek.   
“Of course not, I wouldn’t do that. But I’m here for you, if you ever need to talk.” He knew the chance of Aaron actually going through with his offer was slim, but he needed Aaron to know he would be there.   
“Emily has been there..and- despite not knowing how it feels...she’s been understanding through it all.” Aaron said, he’d never spoke to another person about Emily.   
“Yeah..I think your good for each other.”   
“What?” He looked at him, “We’re not-“   
“Maybe not yet..” Derek raised a brow, and Aaron shook his head with a small chuckle. Of course Derek found a way to make this about relationships. 

After a few minutes, the pair both returned to the office as if nothing had happened but Aaron was glad to get it off his chest to someone else, someone who truly understood and wouldn’t judge him. He was also very suspicious to what Emily had been telling Derek about them, was she telling Derek she had feelings for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d go through the team and they all individually bond with Emily and Hotch and I thought it was fitting for Derek to be the one who went to hotch about that due to camel Buford and their relationship is so underrated wtf   
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was after a week of awkward conversations, longing glances and tension that the pair finally talked. If it wasn’t for Emily almost getting shot, they both doubt either of them would of had the courage too do it. 

It was a long case, and the unsub was surrounded, he shot at Emily and luckily hit her bulletproof vest leaving her with bruising but nothing more. She got lucky, an inch more and she would have been shot. Despite this, Aaron still ordered her to go to the hospital with the ambulance on scene and she thought he hadn’t followed the ambulance.

She was shocked when she saw him walk in, “What are you doing? Where is everyone?” Emily asked, her arms crossed.   
“They’re making their way to the jet, were going to meet them there. But not till everything’s fine with you.”   
“Aaron! I’m fine, it was barely a bruise.”   
“You could have internal bleeding!”   
“I’m fine..” she sighed, rolling her eyes. 

They had a habit of staying in silence when neither of them knew what to say or neither of them wanted to apologise or argue any further. It was Aaron who spoke first.   
“When I saw the unsub shoot at you, I was so scared he’d hit you..properly. Because it looked that way.” He said, looking at her.   
She sighed, unfolding her arms, “Yeah..but it didn’t, and I’m okay.”   
“Doesn’t stop me worrying though.” He said, placing his hand on top of hers. 

She exhaled a little, she had missed his touch. “I’m sorry about the other night, I was drunk and it was a mistake.”   
He swallowed, he had enjoyed the other night and it kind of hurt him she thought that, “Yeah, your right. It was.”   
Emily sighed, “whatever is going on...it can’t go on. I don’t know what’s going on with Jamie and your my boss and not to mention the fact I don’t want to be some rebound for you.” 

“A rebound? That’s what you think you are? That’s what you think I’m looking for, because the last thing I want is some stranger near me..”  
“No! I didn’t mean that, I meant...I just don’t think you should be thinking about me so soon on from ending your marriage.”   
“You know as well as I do I haven’t loved Haley for a while, it’s not as if I’m getting over her.”   
“I know..but your getting over what happened, and I don’t want to take advantage of that.”   
He shook his head, standing up and sitting down on the edge of her bed, moving his hand to cup her face, “You have never done that..you have helped me more than anyone. I need you, Emily...even if we can’t be more than friends. I need you.”   
She nodded, “I need you, too. I missed you this week.”   
He chuckled, “I missed you too.” He planted a kiss on her forehead. 

****  
They checked out the hospital once Emily was cleared and they went home, they had cleared the awkwardness and were back to normal. Even if both of them ached to be close to one another. 

Emily sat down on the sofa finally after a long day, they had picked up Jack together and put him to bed.   
“Wanna order in for dinner?” Aaron asked her after he joined her.  
“Yeah, what you thinking?” She asked, sipping her soda that she had substituted for wine for once.   
“Pizza?” He raised a brow and she replied with a simple nod. 

They started watching TV and when the pizza arrived, they continued to eat and watch. It felt natural and effortless to be around each other and be so comfortable.   
“It’s been a long day.” Emily yawned, as they both decided they were going to go to bed and she turned the TV off. 

Aaron grabbed the pizza box, putting it on the kitchen side, “I know..is your bruise hurting?” He asked, coming over to her.   
She shook her head, “It did a little earlier but it’s fine now.” She said, looking up at him.   
He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Good, you should get some rest though.”  
She chuckled, “Stop worrying, I’m fine Aaron.” She said moving a little closer.   
He smiled a little and looked down at her, “You know...I keep thinking about what we said earlier.”   
She nodded, “Me too, but what about it?”   
“You gave every single reason for us not to do what we want to do...but what about why we should?”   
She swallowed, “Aaron-“   
He shook his head, “No I’m being serious. I can think of many...your amazing, Emily. You don’t give yourself enough credit for it, but you’ve been there for me through everything recently, every nightmare, when I was injured..every breakdown. And without realising, I fell for you.” 

She raised a brow, “You have?” She asked.  
He nodded, “I have feelings for you, Emily. And I don’t know if you do for me..I hope you do.” He chuckled a little, “But I thought you should know.” He was about to walk away and leave her thinking about it, but he felt her grab his arm and she pulled him back.   
For a second, she debated doing it but then she leaned up and kissed him softly.   
He instantly kissed back, moving to place his hands on her waist. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
A few minutes later, they both pulled away and a smile grew on both their faces.   
“I have feelings for you too.” She admitted. “But I don’t know what’s going on- how we’re even going to do this.” She shrugged. 

Aaron looked at her, “Well, we start with dinner. This Saturday, how about we go out for dinner?” He asked.  
She nodded with a smile on her face, “I’d like that, a lot.” She kissed him once more. 

Although they decided to sleep in the same bed, they both knew nothing would happen, not until Aaron was ready. They would talk about it at some point, but Aaron wasn’t ready for that yet.   
Emily was okay with that, and she was exhausted anyway. It wasn’t awkward sharing a bed with each other by this point and they naturally cuddled into each other.   
“Goodnight Aaron.” Emily whispered, looking up at him as her head was on his chest.   
He kissed her head, “Goodnight, Em.” 

*****  
When Aaron was on his fifth nightmare which awoke them last night and he’d had a few panic attacks, although Emily as unaware of his panic attacks, they both knew it was time for him to seek medical help. Aaron took some persuading, but Emily told him it would only get better if he got help. 

His last panic attack had happened on a case, he was in the police station discussing victimology with Reid when suddenly he felt short of breath and couldn’t breathe.   
Reid had noticed something not right with his boss and took him into a private room of the department, he helped Aaron calm down and didn’t say much but Aaron knew he was there. 

Instead, Reid discussed his own struggles which surprising helped Aaron and knew he needed to receive help too, like Reid had. Reid said that overtime after receiving the help he needed, it didn’t hurt as much. Aaron knew the only way he could do the same was admitting he needed the help to himself. 

Aaron had booked a doctors appointment with his doctor, and Emily came with him. She held his hand as he discussed his issues with a doctor, who referred him to a therapist and gave him some anxiety medication. It was PTSD and anxiety, which was no shock and they had both suspected that before the appointment.   
She also gave him some sleeping pills for night in hopes they helped the nightmares until he could start therapy.

When they arrived home, Aaron sighed and placed the medication on the side. “Hey...this is going to help remember, and it’s going to help you move on.” Emily said, coming over and wrapping her arms around his neck.   
He nodded, “Yeah, your right...” he said.  
“You never told me..about your panic attacks.”  
He shrugged, “I guess..I didn’t want to admit what I knew was coming, this diagnosis. I thought I could get through it without it..”  
“There’s nothing wrong with getting this, and you are going to be through it. I promise.” She said, placing a kiss to his lips. 

****  
After dinner, Aaron had taken the pills and was starting to feel a bit loopy and drowsy. They were side affects of the pills.  
He yawned for the third time already when they were watching tv, but he wasn’t going to admit he was tired.  
“Alright, come on, bedtime.” Emily said, clearly realising.  
He shook his head, “M’ fine..” he said, his eyes droopy.   
Emily stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He sighed, but obliged anyway and followed her to the bedroom. 

He was settled into bed and pulled Emily down, “Stay...” he said softly.   
She chuckled and nodded, “Get some sleep..”  
“You know something?” He said, Emily could tell he was loopy by this point.   
Emily nodded, “Go on..”   
“I’m scared of having sex again..but I really want too.” He admitted.   
“We’ll take it at your pace..I promise.”  
He nodded, “And...I don’t- I want you to control me..when we do. But I’m scared, because Haley put me off..that. She made my ‘kink’ have bad memories attached..”   
Emily stroked his hair, “Don’t worry, when it comes too it, we’ll figure it out together. And don’t worry..I’ll give you good memories, especially how I like being in control” she whispered the last part, smirking a little.   
When she came back up, she realised he had fell asleep and she smiled hoping he would finally have a night without nightmares. 

She knew he’d just admitted all that because he was loopy because he wouldn’t normally ever say all that without being embarrassed, but Emily didn’t think he had anything to be embarrassed about and was excited for when he was going to be ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aaron comfort each other and smut scenes ;)

Each morning, the sleeping pills from the night before made Aaron groggy and a little confused so he would end up coming to the office a bit later. But they were helping and that’s the main thing. His anxiety had calmed slightly but he still got into nervous panics, and today was one of them days when Emily had walked in on him shirtless. 

It clicked to her she’d not seen him shirtless since before Foyet, by now his wounds were scars. Aaron gasped, immediately grabbing the towel to cover himself up, he was so insecure about his scars after the harsh words Haley had said about them.

Panic arose in his eyes, and his breathing became much heavier and fast. What if Emily saw his scars and hated him? What if he thought he was ugly, like Haley did?   
Emily widened her eyes, walking towards him, “Aaron..it’s okay, what’s wrong?”   
He shook his head, “Go away. Don’t look!” He exclaimed in panic.  
“Hey...it’s okay” she said softly, taking his hand, “Why are you upset?” She asked.  
“You don’t wanna see my scars..they’re ugly. I don’t want anyone to see them.” He lowered his head, ashamed.  
“That’s not true. Show me them, Aaron.”   
He shook his head, “No...you’ll hate them and me. When Haley saw them...she- she called them disgusting, and she was right.”   
She shook her head, “They’re not- Aaron, they’re a part of you..and I would never allow that to change the way I feel about you. “ she placed a hand on his chest gently, causing him to exhale. “Can I?” She asked, tilting her head.   
He nodded softly, not saying anything. She looked at him before pulling his top up, exhaling, Foyet had really done a number on him. 

“Aaron..” she whispered, her eyes had begun to tear up, she hated what he had done to Aaron.   
She gently traced her finger down them, “They’re not..disgusting. I just- I wish he didn’t do this to you.” She said as her voice broke, a tear falling.   
He shook his head, pulling her in for a hug, “Don’t get upset...I would of rather it happen to me than anyone else on the team.”   
“That’s the problem..you’d do anything for team..but I can’t loose you.” She said, a few tears spilling.  
He pulled away, so he could see her face as he cupped it, “Your not going too. I promise.” He said, kissing her softly.   
She nodded softly, wiping her eyes, “Sorry- I didn’t mean to get upset.” She chuckled a little, “I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”   
“I’m okay, I promise..I just- I was anxious to show you because of what Haley said.”   
“Well, she lied..you don’t have to be ashamed by them. Plus..not with that body of yours.” She said with a small smirk.   
He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.   
Aaron moved down onto the bed, sitting down as she moved onto his lap, deepening the kiss.   
Things were getting pretty intense and heated, Aaron pulled away and looked at her. “We need to go work.”   
She nodded, she wondered if the reason he’d pulled away was because he still wasn’t ready. “But- we could...finish this later tonight?” He said, raising a brow.   
“If you want too yes..but, I hope you remember the conversation you had a couple days ago before you fell asleep..” she said with a smirk, getting off his lap and going to get ready for work.  
He raised a brow, as he tried to recall the conversation

****  
When they arrived at work, they separated and Emily went to the office blocks. She’d not told anyone about their relationship, as far as they were aware they were still just friends.   
Today was Brian Matloff’s trial and the team were prepping. 

“You up for this?” Rossi asked, as he walked into Aaron’s room. He knew about Aaron’s recent diagnosis of anxiety and ptsd when he had confronted Aaron about it. There wasn’t much you could keep from Rossi. 

Aaron nodded, “I’ll be fine, the medication helps a lot..so- as long as I don’t have a panic attack in court I’ll be fine.” He said with a slight chuckle.   
“Okay, just remember you don’t have to do it if it gets too much.” 

Aaron shook his head, “No. I do. The man is quite clearly the killer and only we can prove it. I’ll be fine.”   
Rossi nodded and left, he looked as he saw Emily glance up at Aaron’s office and saw Aaron look back at her. How long did they think they could keep it a secret? It was so obvious to him. 

The trail went well, extremely well and Emily couldn’t help but become more attracted to Aaron as he ripped into the lawyer for Brian Matloff.  
As the trial ended, Emily went to find Aaron with a smirk on her, “Charcoal grey?” She chuckled, “What colour are my socks then?” She asked.   
“Black, you don’t have any other colours except grey or black. But..all your grey are in the wash.” He said with a smirk  
“You only know that because you saw the washing load today.” She chuckled.   
“Or am I just that good?” He asked, raising a brow.   
“I don’t know, Aaron..are you?” She whispered into his ear, before the rest of the team joined. 

***  
The day soon came to an end, and Aaron and Emily had finished dinner and putting Jack to bed.   
As Aaron came back down and sat on the sofa next too her, he looked at her, “I hope you haven’t forgotten about our conversation this morning.” He said, raising a brow.  
“How could I have?” She smirked, “Don’t worry..you definitely deserve it after today, do you know how hot you looked?” She moved closer, they were inches apart.   
He chuckled, “And from what you said this morning...I can’t remember the conversation we had the other night, what conversation?”

She nodded, “It was about sex..you were loopy and you confessed a few things.”   
He furrowed his brows, confused, “Like what?” He asked.   
A small smirk appeared on her face, “Well..you said you wanted me to take control..and that you missed sex.”   
He widened his eyes, blushing a little, “I said that?”   
“Did you mean it?” She asked, moving her hand onto his pants, tracing her hand up his leg and onto his thigh.   
He swallowed, and nodded, “Yeah but-“ he paused to gather his words, he was getting turned on already and she could tell he was nervous.  
“I want it to feel good for you Aaron, we’ll go at your pace.” She said, whispering into his ear.  
He nodded, “Haley ruined my..pleasure in what I wanted..I want you to make it better.”   
She nodded, “Of course, for you.” She smirked, getting up and taking his hand. 

She led him to her bedroom as Jack was in Aaron’s , “Take your clothes off.” She said.  
He looked at her, blushing slightly, “What?”  
“Take them off, and go onto the bed.” She commanded.   
He nodded, he was getting more hard by the second.   
He undressed, and sat naked on the bed, a bit shy he was so open whilst she was still dressed.

“Do you deserve to see what I have on under here?” She asked.   
He nodded, “Y-yeah. Show me ,please..”   
“You can do better than that.” She raised a brow.   
“Please..show me.” He said, a little louder.  
She nodded, takin her her top and jeans off, showing her red matching underwear set.   
His eyes widened, she looked so sexy and he could feel himself getting more hard.   
“Now..I want to ask you..do you want these?” She asked, bringing over a pair of handcuffs, “Because I know-“  
She was cut off by a nod, “Yeah..I do.” He said, he was nervous but he wanted this. She was too sexy.   
“Okay..” she smirked, grabbing his hands and cuffing him to the bed.   
For a moment he was nervous, “Breathe,Aaron..it’s all going to be okay.” She said, making her way to sit on his lap, without sitting on his dick yet. 

He nodded and looked at her up and down, he wanted her to take them off.  
“Now..do you want me to suck you off?” She asked.  
“Yeah..” he nodded eagerly  
“No, that’s not good enough either.”  
“Please..can you suck me off?” He asked.  
“No, I need it better than that.”

“Please,please !” He whined, he was too hard now and he was too eager.   
She smirked, it turned her on to hear him beg for her like that. She nodded and went down to start sucking him off, “You only cum when I say.. that’s the rules always.” she added before starting to suck him off   
He nodded and let out a moan as she finally started sucking, it felt so good. 

She started off slow, moving her way down to deep throat it which only led to him letting out an ever louder moan.   
She started grabbing his balls hard, he winced at his hard she grabbed them but closed his eyes lifting his head back as she did. “Fuck..Emily..” he said, as he breathed heavily. 

“Please...I’m close...” he said eagerly.  
“No. Wait.” She said bluntly and firmly.   
She started playing with his balls, as she sucked on his tip, which caused him to wince. He was desperate and that was so sensitive.  
“Please...” he whined.  
“So needy and desperate...” she said, coming up and placing kisses on his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys.   
He couldn’t hold in his cum in anymore and released, letting out a moan of relief as he did. “Did I say you could do that?” She asked, raising a brow. 

He shook his head, “I needed too..”  
“Well for that...you don’t get too see me naked.” She said, grabbing something else.  
“Wh- what?” He asked, raising a brow.   
She got the piece of fabric, and blindfolded him. “Now..you can’t see me naked when we fuck.”   
He shook his head, “Please...your so sexy..I want to see you.”  
“No.” She whispered seductively as she took her underwear off, placing it on Aaron’s chest so he knew she had took off.

He groaned, he desperately wanted to see her naked.   
“You ready, baby?” She asked, he nodded softly.  
As she roughly entered into him, he let out a moan, “Fuck..” he groaned. 

She started going faster, moving her hips in rhythm as she grabbed onto Aaron’s shoulders for support.   
He let out another moan, a loud one, “Please..I want to see you.”   
“Not, yet.” She smirked, as she continued to bounce.   
She felt herself getting close as she let out a moan, “Aaron..I’m close..” she said, biting her lip.   
“Please...cum into me..” he pleaded, feeling himself also close.   
She smirked, he was turning her on so much begging for it, “Only if you promise you won’t cum until I say this time.”   
He nodded eagerly, she bounced faster and let out a moan as she felt hers,Ed release, tilting her head back in pleasure.   
She reached to kiss Aaron, “Emily...please..please..let me see you.” He pleaded, he was desperate to see her.

“Only because you’ve been good and waited till I said.” She said, taking the blindfold off slowly.  
He eyes widened, “Your so sexy..” he said, a smirk appearing on his face.  
She pushed her hands onto his chest, roughly pressing down as she started to slow down.  
“Please...don’t slow down...I’m close...”  
She looked up at him, “Ask me again.” She demanded.  
He nodded, “Go fast. Please.” He looked at her, desperation clear in his eyes and his face had reddened, he was clearly a nervous wreck to ask her.   
She chuckled, and started bouncing up and down on his dick again in rhythm with her hips. He moaned, “Can I cum...please?” He said, tilting his neck back and closing his eyes in pleasure.   
“Yes.” She replied, moving to kiss him. 

He gasped as he released inside her, his muscle spasming slightly.  
“Did you like that, baby? Did you enjoy it?” She asked, as she uncuffed him.   
He nodded, “Yeah, I did.” He said, shaking out his hands.   
He moved his hands onto her hips and kissed her roughly, “Next time is my turn.” He said.   
She nodded, “Hmmm maybe” she teased, kissing him back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

After they had sex, he clearly wanted to insert his dominance back in there, taking control of the kiss.   
“That was fun.” She chuckled.   
“I agree.” He said, moving down and pulling her close so he was spooning her.   
Emily smiled, cuddling into him, “Goodnight.” 

They both instantly fell asleep, Emily was happy Aaron let her see the side to him nobody else saw. The side different to the drill sergeant boss he always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing the sex scene, showing a different side to most stories on Aaron being the dominant one but he’ll have this turn too cos I love that side too him too


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotchniss date and more sex ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter, I’ve had some ideas for upcoming chapters and drama and stuff..so stay tuned for more :)

Every time Aaron and Emily had arranged too go on their date he promised her, the team hadn’t got a break from cases. Straight after they came back from a case in Michigan, a day later they were called to New Orleans.  
They had barely had alone time, especially since the team didn’t know about them. 

Finally, the BAU caught a break and it was Friday night. They had finished work early and came home together, “Why didn’t you pick up Jack? Is Jessica bringing him later?” Emily asked, as she walked into the apartment.   
He shook his head, “He’s staying at Jessica’s.”  
She turned to face him, raising a brow, “How come?” She asked.   
Aaron smirked, “Because were finally having our date. You should go get ready.” 

Emily raised a brow, “Well...this is a nice surprise.” She chuckled.  
“Yeah..and I’ve seen how long it takes you to get ready, so you better start.”   
She laughed a little, kissing him softly before going up to shower. 

****  
Emily got dressed into a tight black dress, she curled her hair lightly and applied a full face of makeup. Emily walked out the room, Aaron had been ready for over and hour since it didn’t take him long. He was in a suit, but there was no surprise there.

“You look sexy” he smirked, moving and kissing her softly.   
She chuckled, grabbing her bag. “Thank you.” She smiled.

They arrived at the restaurant, it was a fancy Italian in the city. They were sat in a candlelit booth, and were inches apart. “This is such a nice restaurant.” Emily said, as they ordered a bottle of wine for them to share.   
“Yeah, Rossi showed me this place. It’s his favourite.”  
Emily chuckled, “Of course he did, he’s Italian obsessed.”

The pair ordered food, Emily got a pasta and Aaron opted for a steak. They talked for hours, which felt like seconds and shared stories and memories.   
“So..I think...it’s time for me, to please you.” Aaron whispered, trailing his hand up her arm.   
Emily looked at him, “Oh, yeah?” She said, with a smirk.   
He nodded, “Unless you want to get dessert?” He asked, tilting his head.   
She shook her head, biting her lip, “No, I don’t need dessert. We should get the check.” She nodded her head.   
He asked for the bill and paid it, both eager to get back home.   
They ordered an uber as they were a little drunk and they arrived home not long after.  
“Do you want a glass of wine-“ Emily asked, as she walked inside the house.   
He shook his head, pushing her to the wall and kissing her roughly.   
She gasped, kissing him back just as rough.   
He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist and holding her up.   
Aaron moved down to her neck, trailing rough hickeys down her neck, she gasped biting her lip. “Aaron..” she whispered into his ear. 

He smirked, keeping her carried up as he walked to her bedroom with it being the closest. He threw her onto the bed, smirking as she was thrown on.   
He followed on, slipping off her dress and throwing it roughly onto the floor.   
“Don’t play nice..” she whispered into his ear, as she pulled his tie down to kiss him. 

He smirked, sliding his hand up her thigh and pulling her underwear down, he roughly inserted two fingers inside her. She gasped followed by a moan as he entered his fingers into her.   
He caressed inside her, going faster with more pace as she breathed heavily into his ear. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and titling her head back. “Fuck..”   
He moved his head down, inserting his tongue inside her, moving his tongue at a fast pace inside her.   
“Aaron!” She moaned loudly, gripping the bed with her hands for support.   
She could feel herself getting close, it felt amazing. “Aaron..I’m close.” She said, breathing heavily.   
“Not yet.” He looked up with a smirk, moving back down and finding her clit. Inserting two fingers inside her as well, whilst going faster with his tongue.   
“Aaron!” She shouted, pushing his head down more. “I’m close...” closing her eyes.   
He smirked, “So do it.” He said, she nodded eagerly and moaned loudly as she came. “Fuck!” She shouted, it was almost a scream. 

He smirked coming back up to her, “Did you like that?” He asked, raising a brow.   
She nodded, moving her hands up to his tie, pulling it off him and starting to unbutton his shirt.   
He kissed her neck as he did, sucking on her neck to make the hickeys bigger.   
She threw his top on the floor, unbuckling his belt and using her feet to pull his pants and underwear down, as he threw him off his feet.   
“You want me to fuck you?” Aaron asked, moving back up to her face and looking into her eyes.  
She nodded, “Hard.” She whispered, pulling him down to kiss him roughly.   
He smirked, he was hard already and roughly entered into her, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist. 

He moved his hand to her neck, choking her roughly but enough so she wasn’t in pain. She moaned as he pumped into her, looking into his eyes. He was so sexy.   
He smirked, breathing heavily. He moved her arms and pulled them up above her head, holding them down as he continued to thrust into her. 

She gasped, already feeling herself needing to cum, how was he so good?  
She moved her legs to onto his shoulders, so he could go into her deeper.  
He thrusted roughly, going deeper and keeping her arms pinned down as he did. 

She bit her lip, moaning loudly as she finally released, “Fuck! Aaron!” She moaned loud, pressing her lips together.  
He smirked, moving down and kissing her breasts leaving hickeys.  
“Go on top.” He said firmly, releasing her arms and switching them round.   
She moved on top, sitting onto his dick as he roughly grabbed her hips and pushed her deeper into him.   
She moaned, bouncing faster and looking straight at him.   
“Your so hot...”he said, as he breathed heavily, moving his hands up to her breasts and squeezing them roughly. “Aaron..” she moaned as he did, biting her lip, he was being too rough with them but it pleased her. 

As he continued to squeeze them, she moved her hips faster, as he groaned in pleasure. He groaned louder, feeling himself cum inside her and he moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her down and kissing her passionately.  
“That was amazing..” she whispered, getting down off him and moving next too him.   
He smirked, “I did tell you.” He said with a small chuckle.   
She laughed a little, sitting up on the bed and tucking her hair back, “Oh my god, Aaron!” She chuckled as she looked down, “Look at my boobs.” She added.  
He looked at her boobs, he didn’t have to be asked twice, “Oh my god.” He laughed, smirking at what he had done. He had bruised her boobs from squeezing them so hard. 

“You really did enjoy it.” He smirked, moving up to kiss her once more. “Round two?” He whispered into her ear, which she replied with a nod, she didn’t have to be asked twice.

****  
Emily awoke the next day to the fresh smell of food cooking, and she realised Aaron wasn’t next to her. She got up off the bed, grabbing her silk robe and walking out of her room to the kitchen.   
“Good morning.” She said, sitting up on the kitchen table and pulling his shirt to kiss him.   
“Good morning.” He said after he pulled away.   
“What are you cooking?” She asked.  
“Pancakes.” He said, handing her a cup of coffee.  
“Thank you, I need this after our late night.” She smirked.   
“It was your fault we stayed up so late..you insisted on the third round.” 

She scoffed, “It’s not my fault you made me want it so bad..” she smirked, sipping a bit of her coffee.  
He chuckled and served up the pancakes, handing her a fork. “These look amazing.” Emily said, getting down off the table and sitting down on a chair at the breakfast bar.   
He sat next to her and smiled as he heard a moan of pleasure come out of her mouth, “These are amazing!” She said, taking another bite.   
“I’m glad you like them, they’re my breakfast speciality”   
“I expect these everyday now.” She said raising a brow. 

As they ate breakfast, Emily turned to him, “So..do you want to talk about what’s happening today?” Emily asked.   
Aaron shook his head, “I- I’m nervous..but you helped last night, I was worried all week about this day.”  
“It’s gonna be fine, Aaron. It’ll help, I promise.”  
He had his first therapy session today, “Yeah..I just- don’t like speaking to people about my feelings, you know that. And now I have to speak to someone I barely know about it.” He sighed.   
“Well, she’s a professional and it’s going to help..and I want more than anything for you to be happier and better.”  
He smiled, placing a hand on her face, “You help with that.” He said, pecking her lips.

***  
His first session ended, and Emily picked him up. He hadn’t spoke much, and she could tell something was off. When they reached home, he played with Jack but wasn’t how he usually was. Something was bugging him and she could tell. 

When he told her he was heading in the shower, she had started to get worried when he had spent too long in there. He didn’t take long showers usually, and this was much longer than ever.   
Emily knocked on the bathroom door, “Aaron?” She said softly, no reply.   
She sighed and opened the door, in hopes it was unlocked and she was relieved when it was.  
She walked into Aaron having a panic attack in the shower, she gasped and turned the shower head off, going next too him and placing her arm around him.   
“Aaron. What’s wrong, babe?” She said softly.   
He shook his head, not replying as he continued to breathe heavily, a few silent tears falling down his face.   
She sighed sadly, stroking the back of his head, “It’s okay...” she said softly, “I’m here..” she added.

A few minutes later, he calmed down and they got out the shower, Aaron getting into some joggers and a plain top and Emily getting out the now wet clothes she had on. She put on some pyjamas and sat next too Aaron who was on the side of the bed. 

He exhaled, “I thought it was getting better..” he said softly.  
She placed a hand on his arm, “What happened at therapy?” She asked.   
“I had a panic attack there..she started asking me personal questions, too personal. It was too invasive, and I couldn’t answer them. So I got panicked and I couldn’t stop myself from it happening.” He sighed, placing his hands though his face.  
“Hey, it was your first session...you didn’t know what to expect and it’s still very fresh.”   
He nodded a little with a small shrug, “I just want to feel okay again...and this feels like everything I’ve tried to do, just hasn’t worked.” He sighed.   
“As it goes on..it’ll get better. They know what to do, and your strong Aaron. Everything you’ve done has worked, I see it. I saw how you were..when you’d first ended it with Haley, and I look at you now. And I know you’ve changed.” She said, placing a hand on his.   
He nodded, pulling her in for a hug, “Thank you for understanding, I’m sorry.”   
“For what?” She asked, placing her head on his chest.   
“For..being like this again, for not telling you..”  
“It’s okay, I understand” she said, kissing his cheek. 

After he had calmed down, he took one of his sleeping pills and they started watching Netflix. She was sad Aaron’s first therapy session hadn’t gone well,but she knew he would get through it. He always did.   
He placed his head onto her lap, she stroked his hair as she felt him doze off from the pills. Soon after, she fell asleep herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAU night out and jealous Hotch, also a small argument between hotch and Emily ;)

Aaron wanted to believe he was okay and getting better, but truthfully he wasn’t. His second therapy second went better than last time, but he still felt the same. He still felt anxious at every second and like his emotions would get the best of him.   
The only reason he had got a little better was because the nightmares had stopped, but he couldn’t take sleeping pills forever and he was scared once he was off them they’d come back.   
He was sad almost every second of the day, Emily helped a lot and so did Jack, but he hid the fact he didn’t feel any different.   
His therapist said it would take time and even then he’d never still be able to get over his ordeal. He’d gone through a lot this year, and he got out of an abusive relationship, he’d been violated in a way he never thought he would be when he was raped and he’d been tortured by an unsub.

All of that had been building up inside Aaron and it all contributed to his ptsd and anxiety. He just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to feel fine again, he wanted to go out without feeling like he’d have a nervous breakdown and having to hide the fact that he was so scared. He felt weak, and not in control of what was happening to him. He’d lost control for so long in his relationship with Haley. 

That’s why Emily helped so much, he trusted her more than anything and the mutual trust and respect they had for one another was one of the main reasons their relationship worked so well. It was still early days in their relationship, a couple weeks officially but his feelings had been growing for her a lot longer.   
He thought he may love her. But he wasn’t going to tell her until he was absolutely certain. He did know he’d never felt this way before.   
He wished he could tell her how he felt completely, about how he felt he wasn’t getting better and each day he felt emotionally drained. But he already felt too much of a burden too her and he didn’t want to seem more weak.

***  
It was Garcia’s birthday tonight and Derek had organised for them all to go out to celebrate. Aaron was reluctant to go but Emily told him he deserved to have some fun and he had agreed to go.   
As they got ready, Aaron took a few more of his anxiety meds, he’d been taking more than he should to try the edge off but it still didn’t seem to be doing the trick.   
Emily was wearing a red dress with her heels, and she had straightened her hair. “You ready to go?” Emily asked, as she walked out carrying her purse.  
Aaron was in a polo and some jeans, very unlike him who was usually in a suit, but the suit wasn’t the dress code bars and clubs.

He nodded, “Yeah, let’s go.” He said, grabbing his wallet. “I think it goes without saying..you look stunning.” He said, placing a kiss to her cheek.  
She chuckled, “Thank you.” She said as they walked out the apartment.

They had all met at a bar across the road from a club and when the club was going to open they were transferring over there. Rossi insisted on buying everyone some shots, as he was the only one not coming to the club as he said it didn’t suit his age or his style.   
They all downed shots, and drank cocktails and were all having a good time. Aaron had even loosened up a bit, he was quite heavily tipsy by the time they headed to the club. He hadn’t realised that taking more of the meds would cause his alcohol tolerance to be lowered.

When they entered the club, Emily pulled Aaron to the dance floor and started dancing with him. “You having fun?” She asked with a chuckle.   
He nodded a little, “I will when I get another drink, and when I get to fuck you later” he whispered into her ear. She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, “If I could right now...I’d kiss you, but the team are still here” she sighed.   
“Do you think we should tell them?” He asked.   
Emily shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe we should tell them when we’re more sober!”   
Aaron nodded in agreement, “I’m going to get us some drinks!” He said, leaving to go to the bar.  
Emily continued to dance, and was joined by Derek who was playfully flirting with her like always. For the next hour or so, whilst Hotch and a few others were sat at a table drinking. Which included Spencer who would refuse to dance.   
Derek and Emily were dancing and his hands were all over her, obviously Emily thought nothing of this due to the fact it was Derek Morgan and she was his friend. However, Aaron thought different and glared at the two of them, he was clearly jealous. 

Aaron decided he’d had enough of watching the pair and went out to get some air. Derek and Emily rejoined the team and Emily sipped her drink, confused o where Aaron was. “Where’s Hotch gone?” Emily asked.   
Spencer shrugged, “He said he went for some air.”   
Emily furrowed her brows, confused as to why he had left and went out to find him. 

Emily walked out the club and saw Aaron leaning against the wall, with a cigarette in his hand that some man had offered him. Whilst Emily and Derek had been dancing, he’d had several more drinks and was rather drunk.  
“Hey..you okay?” Emily said, coming over to him. “Since when did you smoke?” she chuckled.   
Aaron scoffed, “Since when did you flirt with your coworkers in front of your boyfriend?”   
Emily frowned at him, “What are you on about, Aaron? Me and Derek? We were just having fun.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you were. But you know Derek would want to get in your pants, and you didn’t really do anything to stop him from thinking you didn’t want it”   
Emily folded her arms, “Of course I didn’t want it! Your drunk and jealous, Aaron! Your thinking too much into this. Derek and I are friends and I’ve never thought of him any other way!” She was getting annoyed now, how could he even think anything different. 

Aaron put out his cigarette and turned for her, “No, just admit it. You was flirting. And you enjoyed it.”   
“Well I didn’t, and I wasn’t!” She exclaimed, “Get a grip,Aaron!”   
Aaron rolled his eyes, “Whatever, maybe your aim all this time has been to sleep with all the members. Not being with me”   
Before Emily could reply, he walked back off into the club and Emily scoffed. She couldn’t believe what she’d heard, how could he even think that?   
It hurt her he thought that, sure he was drunk, but it still hurt the same. 

Emily decided she’d had enough, and decided to start walking her. She didn’t want to go back and see Aaron, he would just annoy her and she didn’t want to see him right now. 

Aaron walked back into the club, he was pissed off and drunk by this point. When he sat back down at the table, he ordered more drinks and started talking to the rest of the team. He had realised Emily wasn’t back, and didn’t care at this moment in time. He was too pissed off at her.   
As time passed, he saw Derek come back to the table and anger boiled inside him. The bastard who was flirting with his girlfriend.   
Aaron couldn’t hold back his anger, and stood up going over to Derek. “Do you enjoy flirting with other people’s girlfriends?!” He shouted at him.   
“What are you on about, Hotch?” Derek chuckled, “I think you’ve he too much to drink.”   
Aaron scoffed, “You was flirting with Emily all night, you bastard” he said before punching the man in his face.   
“Hotch!” JJ gasped, going over to stop him as he punched Derek again. 

Derek instantly reacted, punching Aaron back, “What are you playing man?!” Derek said, he didn’t want to get in a fight with his boss but he wasn’t going to let Aaron attack him.   
As the two kept throwing punches, JJ tried to drop them before the bouncers came and kicked them both out and the team.

“Come on let’s go..” Garcia said to Derek, “Don’t start anything, we’ll talk about it when hotch is sober, he’s too drunk.”   
Derek nodded, wiping his nose clean from blood, “Yeah, the guys clearly got something wrong” he scoffed as he walked away with Garcia. 

JJ and Spencer were with Aaron, he was sat down on the curb. “Hotch, can we take you home?” Spencer asked.   
“I- I can’t go back there..” he shook his head, “Not that house..” Aaron said.  
They realised he meant his old house, and they both looked at each other not knowing what to do.   
“No, back to Emily’s..” JJ said softly.  
He shook his head, “No, I’ve been an idiot and she can’t know what I’ve done..”   
JJ raised a brow, “What, with Derek? She’s going to find out...she’s part of the team”   
He shook his head, “She’ll hate me more than she does. It’s my fault- I accused her of...flirting with Derek.” 

Spencer raised a brow, “Wait...you said to Derek he was flirting with people’s girlfriends....were you talking about Emily?” He asked.   
Aaron nodded, not saying anything.  
“But she’s not with Jamie anymore?” JJ said, confused.   
“She’s with me.” He said bluntly, “We’ve been together for a while..we just didn’t tell you yet.” He was starting to slur his words.   
The pair were both happy for Emily and Aaron, “Okay, so we’ll take you there..she’ll realise your just drunk.” JJ said softly. 

“I messed up, I should have accused her.” Aaron sighed, “Can you call her? I want to see her.” Aaron said.   
Spencer nodded, “Okay.” 

Emily got a call when she had just arrived home, Aaron was drunk and had got in a fight with Derek. He was asking for her and although she was annoyed at him, she was going to go and pick him up.  
She ordered another Uber and got back to the club. 

She thanked JJ and Spencer who had left, and sat down next to Aaron.   
“I’m sorry...” he whispered, slurring his words.   
She sighed, “Lets just go home.” She said, getting into a nearby cab and helping him inside. 

Once they were home, which took a while to get in as she had too help Aaron who was stumbling around everywhere.   
She helped him into the apartment and too the sofa, “Where you going?” He slurred as she moved off the sofa and to the kitchen.  
“Helping you.” She said with a sign, grabbing a cloth and dipped it with water, coming back over. 

“I’m sorry..” he said again, looking at her coming next too him.  
“I know, Aaron. Just let me clean you up.” She said, moving the damp cloth onto his face and gently wiped the blood from his face.   
“Should see the other guy.” Aaron said, raising a brow.   
Emily rolled her eyes, “Not funny, Aaron.” She said. 

He sighed, looking straight at her as she cleaned the blood. She finished cleaning the blood and put the cloth on the side, looking straight at him.   
“Did you really think that tonight? Is that what sober you thinks too? That I’m trying to make my way through the whole of the BAU” Emily asked, breaking the silence. Ever since he said it, it had been playing on her mind.   
He shook his head, “Of course not..” he regretted what he had said. 

Emily furrowed her brows, “Then why say it?!” She scoffed.  
“I was angry...and jealous and..I shouldn’t have said it.”  
“Too right, you shouldn’t have said it!” She said, “it hurt me that you said that. That you think I’m with you because of that, of course I’m not! I’m in love with you,Aaron!” She exclaimed.   
He widened his eyes, he didn’t expect her to say that, and they were both drunk. Him more than her, but they were still both drunk.  
Emily gasped, she didn’t want too have told him like this, and she didn’t mean to have said that. But she did mean it. She was in love with him. 

Neither of them knew what to say, “I don’t think your with me for that, Emily. I’d never think that. Not after everything you’ve done for me” he sighed.  
Emily nodded, “We should talk more tomorrow. Your too drunk for this and I’m tired.” 

She stood up and went off to her room, leaving him there. She was embarrassed she’d said that, especially how he didn’t even react. She was convinced he didn’t feel the same, at all.   
As Emily got into her pyjamas, she heard a knock at her door and saw Aaron enter her room.  
“Emily..” he said, walking over to her.   
“Go away, Aaron.” She said, her voice breaking. She hated fighting with him and being drunk wasn’t helping her emotions.   
“No, because I don’t want us to go to sleep on an argument.” 

“Yeah, well you started it! All I did was dance with my friend!” She exclaimed.   
“I know, and I’m sorry. I just got jealous..because I don’t want to loose you. Your mine and only mine.” He said softly, placing a hand on her face.   
She smiled a tiny bit, his words comforted her even though she was still mad.   
“I’m sorry for leaving..maybe if I was there you wouldn’t of got mad” she shrugged.   
“It’s not your fault, it was drunk jealous Aaron’s fault.” He said, moving closer to her.   
“Well...maybe without the fighting, jealous Aaron could of been hot.” She smirked, whispering in his ear. 

A small smile appeared on his face, “So..are we good?” He asked.   
She nodded, “Yeah, we’re good. I hate us fighting, can this never happen again please?” She said, squeezing his hand.   
He nodded, “I hate it too.” He said, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Emily yawned, “Let’s get to bed, it’s late.” She said, getting into the bed.   
Aaron followed, moving closer to her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

Once he knew Emily was awake, through her calm breathing, he kissed the top of her hair. “I love you too...” he said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sober confession of love and Haley’s trial

The next day, the pair of them awoke to a sore head and scattered memories of the previous night. Although, Aaron’s hangover was a lot worse since he had took it a lot further than Emily. 

“I can’t believe I did that last night.” Aaron groaned, “I need to apologise to Morgan.”   
Emily nodded, “I know, and since you told JJ and Reid about us..we’re gonna have to tell them all.” She said, sipping on the coffee Aaron had just made that they both desperately needed.  
“Oh yeah, I did..” he groaned, he was having severe regrets about the things he said the night before, which was only heightened by his anxiety.   
“Well...let’s not think about it for now. I’m just glad we made up last night.” She said, leaning in to kiss him softly. Then it hit her, she remembered what she has told him. She had told him she loved him.  
She pulled away and paused, she sincerely hoped he didn’t remember.   
Not only did he not even address what she said last night about that, he didn’t say it back. 

“What’s up?” Aaron asked, confused as to why she had pulled away and froze.   
She shook her head, “Nothing...I just- I think we should shower. I feel gross from last night.” She said.   
“You know, it would save a lot of water...showering together.” He said, looking up at her with a growing smirk.   
“Well, you better follow me then.” She said, getting up out the bed and taking her robe off, walking off naked.   
Aaron smirked at her naked body, instantly getting up and following after her. 

That day, Aaron and Emily both went round to see Derek and Aaron apologised. They also told Derek about their relationship but told him not to tell anyone as they would tell the team properly on Monday.   
Derek was still a little pissed off, but he understood Aaron was drunk and he thought he would be jealous if he saw his girlfriend dancing like that with another man. Even if they were just friends.   
After they had been to Derek’s, they picked up Jack from Jessica’s who had reminded him that Haley’s trial was soon.   
Aaron had tried to push that away, only to be reminded of it. He was nervous for the trial, what if she got out freely?

Emily could tell the trial was playing on Aaron’s mind, and she thought it would be a good idea for the three of them to go for a walk in the park, to clear their minds.   
“Everything okay?” Emily asked, as they watched Jack play on the grass.  
Aaron nodded, “Yeah- I just forgot about the trial. And it’s so soon. What if she doesn’t get punished, Em?”   
Emily shook her head, “What judge wouldn’t punish her?”   
“Because nobody believes a man. And she’s a woman in court, he could easily give her the benefit of the doubt. I’ve seen it.”  
She moved her hand onto his, “I don’t think a judge could possibly give that manipulative woman a let off.”   
He sighed, and then looked at her, kissing the top of her head. 

“Do you remember anything I said last night?” Aaron asked, he wondered if she heard his love confession, he didn’t think he would of remembered himself and then he had.   
She shrugged, “I remember what you said when we were arguing..why?” She asked.   
“No reason.” He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.   
She was slightly confused, “What did you say, Aaron?” She asked.   
“Nothing. I’m just trying to see if you remember anything I don’t, filling in blanks and all.” He said with a small unconvincing chuckle. He wasn’t going to admit what he said, at least not here in the most unconventional way. 

******  
Two weeks had passed and the two of them were both swamped with work. If they weren’t on a case, they were mounted with paperwork and barely spent any alone time together.  
Luckily since coming out clean to the team about this relationship, as to which Dave collected money from all the team as he was the only one who betted they would eventually come out, it meant the two of them could now share hotel rooms without having to sneak to each other’s.   
It was a relief took off both their chests to have the team know, the team were supportive and happy for them both. When Garcia found out, she was so ecstatic, having shipped them both ever since Emily had started getting closer too Aaron. 

The trial was in a few days and Emily could see Aaron was more tense, he was clearly worried about the trial. Aaron hadn’t spoke much with Emily recently due to his work overload and own worries. He had been trapped in his own thoughts all week, for the upcoming trial. He was worried nothing would be done about it. That Haley would be let off.

**  
It was the night before the trial, Emily and Aaron had dinner and put Jack to bed and Emily waited for him to come back down.   
“Did he go down okay?” Emily asked, resting her head on the pillow and looking at him as he sat down next to her.   
He nodded, “Yeah, he always does.” Aaron said quietly.  
“Aaron...I think we should talk. Properly.” Emily said, moving a little closer, “You’ve been distant recently and I’m worried”, she added. 

He sighed, facing forward instead of looking at her. “I don’t- I don’t know what to say.” He shrugged, it was clear he was trying too shut her out.   
“How about how your feeling about tomorrow?” She asked.   
He shrugged again, “I don’t know- I mean, what can I do? It’s down for the trial...I’m just worried- worried she’ll get away with it.”   
She shook her head, “how could she? After what she’s done?” She said softly.

He exhaled, he felt sick with nerves, he hadn’t told Emily about his struggles recently and how he had been feeling. He didn’t want her to worry and he was ashamed that it wasn’t working when he’d been getting helped.   
“I hope not..” he sighed, leaning back.   
“Well I’m going to be there tomorrow..with you.” She said, placing a hand on top of his.   
“I told you, you didn’t have too. I didn’t clear you for the day off anyway.”   
She nodded, “I know- I spoke too Strauss. She allowed it.”   
He smiled a little and squeezed her hand, “Thank you. I didn’t want you-“   
She stopped him, “No, I want to be there. I want to be there for you tomorrow..and make sure your okay. There’s nowhere else I would want to be.” She said, looking into his eyes.  
She let out a small breath, she was nervous to say what she was going to say next, “I love you.” She said softly, swallowing nervously.   
She hoped he didn’t remember when she said a few weeks back drunk, they hadn’t spoke about it or exchanged anything like that since. 

He leaned in, kissing her softly, “I love you too.” He said, tucking her hair back.   
She chuckled, “Good..because that would have been awkward if you didn’t. I’m pretty amazing.” She added jokingly.   
He laughed, “Yeah, your right about that.” He said before pulling her in too kiss her again, more roughly this time. 

***  
It was the day of the trial, everyone was nervous. Especially Aaron.   
The trial was hard, he had to give his side and he had to see Haley again in person. He felt sick to his stomach seeing her and he almost broke down twice in court when he had to explain things.   
Emily was there the full day with him, she had cried herself when she heard Aaron explain everything in detail. Nobody deserved that and especially not Aaron. How could Haley have done that too him? 

Then, the verdict finally came in. Three years with 6 months community service.   
Emily was enraged, 3 years? If the roles were reversed, Aaron wouldn’t be seeing the light of day for a long time.   
As she walked out, she went to find Aaron. She knew this wouldn’t be the news he wanted to hear, he deserved better than that. Three years was nothing. 

Emily found Aaron in the back of the courtroom for the witnesses. She knocked on the door and walked in, “Hi” she said softly, “Are you okay?” She asked.   
He looked up at her, standing up from the sofa and going over to hug her.  
She instantly fell into him, wrapping her arms his neck and burying her face in his neck.   
“I just need this..” he said, exhaling as he embraced her. He didn’t know how to feel. He felt numb. 

“It’s not fair, she’s deserves so much longer” Emily said angrily.   
He nodded, he didn’t know what to even say. He felt all different kind of emotions, all of which were negative.   
Emily drove Aaron home, he was still speechless which wasn’t good. He didn’t even show any emotion. She wanted anything, even if cried or got angry, it was better than this.   
They didn’t say much as they got ready for bed. They fell asleep on opposite sides, much to Emily’s dismay but she didn’t want to make Aaron uncomfortable. She was going to help him as best as she could, even though at the moment she didn’t know what to do, she would be there for when he finally came around with what he was feelings about this. 

As Aaron fell asleep that night, or lacked sleep, he knew one thing. He wasn’t over what had happened and it had only just got worse after the trial.   
He didn’t know how he felt, he just knew he was numb.   
His therapist had warned him he couldn’t get over everything as quickly as he would of wanted but now he felt like everything was spiralling downward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be more based on Aaron’s mental state because it’s not an easy process moving on from trauma especially not things like this and I wanted to show his path from the hard times to when it gets easier for him. Also, the team and Emily will be a major help. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I’m really enjoying writing this :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reaches a breaking point and Emily helps him come back, also..a certain unsub makes their presence known at the end

After the trial, Aaron had broke down. He had felt numb for days, not knowing what to say or how to feel. Then, they all came rushing in. He was angry, anxious and sad. He felt it all at once.   
He was taken off duty on medical leave and Strauss told him to take as much time as needed.   
Emily was allowed to stay at home for cases, but she had to go into the office when they were in Quantico.   
He had shut Emily out, and Jack too. She had tried to be there but each time she tried he would lash out at her. It broke her. She hated seeing him like this and she knew Jack missed his dad.

He had started drinking a lot, she could smell it on him when she got back from work and had tried to take it away but he would just go and buy another when she wasn’t there. On top of his medication, it just made everything so much worse when he was drinking. He rarely left the house, never mind his room. She felt completely hopeless and didn’t know what to do.

***  
Emily had got ready for work and took Jack to Pre-school, she had knocked on Aaron’s door before she left too see if he was up but she saw him still asleep. The room stank of alcohol.   
She dropped Jack off and drove to work, the team could tell she was drained. She looked it, and she sure as hell felt it.

It had been just over three weeks that Aaron had started like this, and the team had realised they had seen enough.   
“Emily. Can I talk to you?” Rossi asked as she walked in.   
Emily nodded, running a hand through her hair, “Sure.” She said with a sigh, she was exhausted today. She’d been up most of the night worried about Aaron. He’d gone too sleep drunk, but she was scared he’d wake up with a nightmare. 

His drunken nightmares were a lot worse than his normal ones and she didn’t want him to be alone. Even if he was shutting her out, she was still going to be there and she knew it wasn’t his fault. She couldn’t even remember their last kiss or the last time they had shared the bed or even had a normal conversation that wasn’t when Aaron was drunk.   
When he was drunk, he tended to get angry or sad which wasn’t helped by the fact he wasn’t meant to be drinking on his medication.

Emily didn’t know how much more she could watch Aaron struggle, she had tried everything and she didn’t know what to do anymore.   
As she walked into Rossi’s office, he shut the door and she furrowed her brows at him, confused. “What’s up?” She asked, it was obvious to everyone that she was reaching breaking point too. 

“How’s Aaron?” Rossi asked, he was a concerned friend. Dave and Aaron had always been close friends and he was worried about his friend, he had tried going around once but he had kicked him out. 

Emily sighed, “Well, nothing’s changed..” she said, blinking away her tears as he voice broke.   
“I hate seeing him like this, Dave...but I don’t know what to do.” She said, as she brushed the tear that fell down her face.  
Dave sighed, coming closer to her and taking her hand, he saw Emily as his own daughter and hated seeing her upset. He hated them both like this.

“Is he still drinking?” Rossi asked, she nodded softly and looked away.   
“I feel useless. I should be doing more, but there’s gonna come a point...where I can’t. And I don’t want to force him into some rehab or something...because it’s Aaron.” She had started to speak fast, her voice filled with sadness.

“I think it’s time your more firm. He needs to hear it from you, Emily. He needs to know how it’s affecting you and Jack.” 

She shook her head, moving her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a sob, “I just can’t stand seeing him like this.”   
Dave sighed, “I know, me too. We all care about him and we know he’s going through a lot..but this isn’t fair on you and Jack anymore.” He said, placing a hand on her face and brushing away her tears. 

She nodded, “I’m going to talk to him tonight. I have too. It’s gone too far.”   
Dave nodded, “How about I pick Jack up from pre school, and watch him? He hasn’t seen Uncle Dave in a while anyway.” 

“Yeah, that’d be great. I don’t want Jack there if Aaron takes it wrong and lashes out.”   
“Has he lashed out before?” He asked, raising a brow.   
She nodded, “He gets angry, and maybe throws a glass..but he’s never got violent towards anyone. He just gets- angry at himself..” she sighed, taking a tissue and sorting out her mascara.

****  
Emily walked into her apartment, it had been a long day and she had texted Aaron at lunch telling him she needed to talk to him tonight. She had hoped that means he’d be sober. 

All day she had rehearsed in her head how to play this out, she didn’t want it to end badly and she just wanted to help him and for him to start being himself again.   
As she walked in and put her bag down, she called out for Aaron and got no reply. She walked into his room, and saw no sign of him. She called him twice and no reply, then she saw an empty bottle of vodka on the kitchen floor and sighed, running a hand through her hair.   
She had started to panic now, where had he gone too. 

‘Aaron, please answer your phone, I’m really worried.’ She texted before going out of the apartment, in search for him. She had started to think where he could of gone, she had to profile it right if she wanted to find him.  
Then it struck her, he was at his house.

***  
Emily drove to Aaron’s house and saw a light on in the upstairs room, she quickly got out the car and went to enter the house, thankful the door was unlocked.   
She exhaled, she was nervous to see him, especially because she knew he was drunk.  
She thought by how she’d be used to his drunken moods, but she never had.

She quietly walked up the stairs and saw the light was on and the door open too Aaron and Haley’s old bedroom. She heard some muffled sounds coming from inside the room, and quickly made her way into the room.

She looked down and let out a gasp as she saw Aaron sat on the floor, with a tear stained face and a bruised bloody knuckle, holding a bottle of vodka in his hand. “Aaron..” she said softly, her voice breaking.  
He just looked up at her and shook his head, “Go away..” he said, his words were slurred.  
“No.” She said bluntly, “I’m not going anywhere.” She said, moving down next too him and sitting up against the wall.

“How’d you know I was here?” He said, chugging down some more vodka.  
She shook her head, snatching the vodka, “No more of this.” She said firmly, moving it too next too her and away from him.   
“It wasn’t hard..I figured of somewhere you’d go..when your upset and drunk.” she moved her head to face him.   
“I’m not drunk...or upset.” He scoffed, his eyes were glossy and he was trying to hold it together. He didn’t want her to see him like this, he never had.

“Yeah you are. But..your going to be okay.” She said soothingly, placing a hand up onto his face and softly brushing her thumb against his cheek.  
He shook his head, a few tears falling down his face, “How can I be? I’ve ruined everything already..”  
“That’s not true.” She replied, moving a little closer to him.  
“How? You hate me..Jack hates me. All I’ve done is pushed you away and shut you out.” He slurred, pushing her hand off his face. 

She moved her hand onto his, “I don’t hate you, Aaron. I love you. Your the only person I’ve ever loved and I can’t stand..loosing you anymore” tears fell from her face, she couldn’t keep it together anymore.   
He looked up at her, he hated seeing her upset and too know it was because of him made him hate himself even more. 

“And Jack doesn’t hate you, Aaron. Your his hero and he needs his hero back.” She said with a small nod, wiping her eyes. “And I need you back.” She added, with a shrug.  
He exhaled, “I’m so sorry...for everything.” He said with a sob.   
She shook her head, pulling him close to her and burying her head in his neck.   
They held onto each other tightly, and both stayed silent for a few minutes embracing each other and calming down.

After they pulled away, Emily looked into his eyes, “Do you promise me..your not going to hurt yourself like this anymore, that you’ll get better?” She asked, almost pleading him.   
He nodded, “I promise. I’m not letting her win.”   
She smiled slightly and pressed her lips onto his, after a second she squirmed, pulling away. “Yeah, we need to sober you up before I kiss you again.” 

They went downstairs and Emily put on some coffee that was still in date and in the cupboards. She handed him a cup of coffee and went over with a cloth, “For your hand.” She said, taking his bruised hand and cleaning up the bloodied knuckles.   
“Thank you for everything...I don’t deserve you or this.” He sighed, he was embarrassed and ashamed of how he’d let himself spiral. He had become a person he never thought he’d be, and someone he didn’t want too be.

“Yeah, you do. Everything that happened..isn’t your fault, Aaron. You need to stop blaming yourself.” She said with a small whisper.   
He nodded, “I love you.” He added, he felt guilty for what he had put her through these past weeks.  
“I know.” She said with a small smirk, he chuckled and went to sip his coffee.  
***

Once he had partially sobered up, Emily drove home and helped him into her bed. She was relieved he had finally started to come around and saw that he couldn’t act like this anymore. She needed her Aaron back. 

“Emily?” He said, as she was about to leave the room.   
She didn’t have to be told, she knew that he wanted her too stay.   
She nodded and walked back over, getting onto the bed and sitting on top of the covers at her side.  
“I want to move out..” he said, sitting up and looking at her.   
Emily raised a brow, a little sad, “Oh- you want too get your own place?” She knew at some point he was going to want to move, it just hurt her too hear.  
She liked having him here.

“No. I want us to get our own place.” He said, moving his hand on top of hers.   
She widened her eyes, “Are you being serious?” She said with a slight chuckle, “I know your still kinda drunk-“  
He shook his head, “No, I’m serious. We’ve been living together already, and I want to sell my house because I don’t want to be associated with that anymore..and I want us to have a place..together” he said, moving a strand of her hair back. 

She swallowed, anxiety rushed inside her. Getting a place meant full commitment and she’d never had that, she didn’t know how too. How could she buy a place with someone when they didn’t even know about her past? About what she’s done?  
“I- I don’t know what to say. Your still drunk, and we should wait and talk about this when your not..” she said with a small sigh. It’s not that she didn’t want too, she did more than anything but she didn’t know if she could.   
It was different when she had invited him to stay, it wasn’t permanent and it was still her apartment. But he wanted to share a place with her.

He sensed something a little off and nodded, “Yeah..of course.” He said softly, a little worried she hadn’t wanted too, she didn’t seem too keen by the idea at all.  
She sighed, nervously biting her fingernails as she watched Aaron fall asleep.  
As she saw him drift off, she heard a knock on the door, she wasn’t expecting guests. Dave was dropping off Jack later that night, and it wasn’t time yet. 

She was slightly confused and got up to go to the door, as she opened it, there was a brown parcel left in the hallway with her name on. She looked around too see if she could see anyone walking away but she didn’t see anyone.   
She brought the parcel into her apartment and opened it, gasping as she saw what was in there. It was a gold band.

She knew exactly where she’d seen that necklace before and she thought she’d never see it again. It was from someone from her past she never thought would be brought up again. It was from Doyle.


End file.
